<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnings by MzzMal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552993">New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal'>MzzMal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Love Yoo (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bonding, Crazy Antics, Cuddles, Dates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family fun, Father-Son Relationship, Feel-good, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending..?, Hotels, I did this for self indulgence, I'm a sucker for cliches, Kousuke is trying really hard, Kousuke wants his girl back, Maybe - Freeform, Memories, Mention of pregnancy, Not OOC I promise, Restaurants, Shinsuke - Freeform, Sleepovers, YooTip, Zoo, having fun, i still can't tag, multi-chapers, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When were you ever going to tell me that I had a son?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Care to accompany me on this story's journey?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s see,” carmine optics skimmed over the grocery list she had in hand. “We already have eggs at home but we need cheese, sugar and milk. Oh and butter. Can’t forget the butter.” Shin-Ae muttered to herself while she slowly pushed the shopping cart through the grocery store aisle.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to eat for dinner sweetie?” The brunette queried but received no answer.  She quickly ripped her eyes from the piece of paper within her grasp and looked at the space beside her, finding it empty. As a matter of fact the entire aisle was vacant except for her. She was all by her lonesome.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae immediately felt her blood run cold, quickly abandoning her shopping cart the brunette ran through the store in her search. “Kenta?” She called, her voice was uneven, shaky. “Kenta?!” She called louder while maneuvering through the produce aisle and then the frozen section.</p><p> </p><p>The female scoured almost the entire store but her efforts to find the child were fruitless, her vision began to cloud with tears. “Kenta?” Her voice almost gave out, raw from all of her shouting. By this time the other patrons were staring at her as if she was crazy but she didn’t give a damn. Shin-Ae ran into another aisle and a wave of relief flooded her when she spotted the child.</p><p> </p><p>Her feet never stopped until the child was in her arms. “Kenta! What on earth were you thinking?!” She shouted at him, trying to hold back her tears. “I thought I lost you.” She brought a hand to her chest, trying to ease her racing heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted a snack, mommy.” The four year old reasoned while he pointed at one of the shelves. Shin-Ae finally noticed that they were in the snack aisle.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he memorized where the snacks  resided, they’d made the trips to the store enough times he knew it like the back of his hand. The brunette mentally kicked herself for not checking this aisle first but her state of panic didn’t allow that thought to pop up.</p><p> </p><p>“Never wander off on your own ever again, do you understand?” Her tone was stern. The child looked down at the floor and nodded solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae sighed and stood back up. “You can choose one snack from the shelf.” Kenta’s eyes brightened at his mother’s words.</p><p> </p><p>After cashing her items Shin-Ae glanced at the remaining bills inside her purse. “I’m sure I can stretch this until the end of the month.” She thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, I would like to help with one of the bags please.” Kenta extended one of his hands and waited expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” She queried with a raise of an eyebrow. “These are pretty heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. The boy is always supposed to help the girl.” He said matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Shin-Ae handed her son the lightest bag, which consisted of his snack and butter.</p><p> </p><p>Walking hand in hand, the mother-son duo exited the store.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to eat for dinner, Kenta?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” The dark haired child rubbed his chin in contemplation. “Curry.”</p><p> </p><p>“We had that yesterday though.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I like your curry, mommy.” He looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What about mac and cheese?” She met his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Curry.” His little voice had a tone of finality to it that was eerily familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. But don’t blame me when you start to look like curry.” She grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae and Kenta were almost home when he spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Look mommy. It’s a sports car! Like on television.” The four year old pointed to the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yea? That’s good honey.” Shin-Ae was barely paying attention, focusing on fishing the keys to the apartment out of her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s red too. Now it’s stopping outside of our building. Mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta was puzzled as to why his mother had stopped walking. They were almost home. ”Mommy, what’s wrong?” He looked up at her and he saw that she had a look of horror on her face.</p><p> </p><p>He looked forward and saw that a man was stepping out of the red car he had told her about. Shin-Ae took a defensive step backwards and that was all the cue he needed to run behind his mother.</p><p> </p><p>The man slammed the car door shut and walked up to them with purpose. The taller male’s gaze fell upon the child’s and then made eye contact with the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, Shin-Ae.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here? You have no business being here, Kousuke.” Shin-Ae’s voice shook with a foreign emotion while Kenta gripped her tighter from his position behind her form.</p><p> </p><p>“I do believe I have business being here seeing as you have been keeping my son from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae’s mind was reeling. He found her. Now that he had,what was he going to do? Is he going to try to take Kenta from her? The brunette’s mouth formed a thin line at the grim thought. Over her dead body!</p><p> </p><p>She observed Kousuke’s gaze shifting from her to Kenta. “Can we please talk, Shin-Ae?” The dark haired male finally spoke again. This time his voice was less stern than when he first spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae’s intense gaze took in Kousuke’s non-threatening form. He stood a decent distance away from her and Kenta, waiting for her response.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae sighed through her nose and hoisted her son into her arms while beckoning Kousuke to follow her. Kenta finally spoke up while he looked over his mother’s shoulder. “Mommy, who is that?” He queried.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s,” Shin-Ae swallowed before finishing her answer. “He’s a friend.” She opened the door to her apartment and set Kenta down while Kousuke trailed behind her. “Is he a bad man, mommy? You looked scared when you saw him.” The child’s azure optics stared at Kousuke’s towering form.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry sweetie. I was just surprised, that’s all.” She affectionately ran her fingers through his dark locks. “You must be hungry. Why don’t you go watch some television while I start dinner, okay?” Kenta nodded his head and left for the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae silently continued her trek to the kitchen with Kousuke in tow. “Have a seat.” She invited while setting the groceries down on the countertop.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae made quick work of preparing the meal of curry for her son all while she felt Kousuke’s scorching gaze to the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“When were you ever going to tell me that I had a son?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. So he speaks.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae put the rice to boil and then took her seat across from Kousuke at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Kousuke.” Shin-Ae closed her eyes and gently rubbed at her temples. “I don’t want to play any games. If you think that you can come in here and upset my life, especially Kenta’s, you have another thing coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke was about to open his mouth again but Shin-Ae cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“When we had our break four years ago, I tried my utmost best to contact you, last I heard you went on some extended business trip to Japan and your phone wasn’t in service anymore. You think I wanted to keep the pregnancy from you? And seeing as you never tried to contact me, I thought so be it. If you didn’t want to hear from me anymore who am I to chase you down?”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae pointed an angry finger at the male across the table. “But don’t you dare accuse me of trying to keep our son away from you because I would never dream of purposefully denying Kenta the knowledge of his father.” She clenched her fist in rage and her chest heaved slightly at her mini outburst.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke sat backwards in his seat and slumped his shoulders at Shin-Ae’s revelation. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was an imbecile. A complete and utter imbecile. He made eye contact with Shin-Ae once more. “Please, let me explain what-”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke’s response was cut short when Kenta entered the kitchen. His eyes followed the little boy, his son, as he made his way over to Shin-Ae.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, can I eat my snack now please?” Kenta politely asked his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“No honey, you’ll spoil your dinner.” Shin-Ae got up and checked on the food which was just about done.</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and found Kousuke staring intently at Kenta while Kenta was standing off to the side, waiting on his meal.</p><p> </p><p>She mentally sighed and walked over to her son. “Kenta, remember how I told you that this was mommy’s friend?” She gestured to Kousuke while guiding the child to the older male.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Kousuke. Why don’t you introduce yourself to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta maintained eye contact with the older male and began to introduce himself. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you sir. My name is Kenta Hirahara.” He inclined his head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke’s eyes widened. She gave him his last name?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have much time to think because Kenta was looking at him expectantly for a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Pleased to meet you Kenta. You are very polite. I’m most impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go wash up. It’s time to eat, Kenta.” Shin-Ae announced as the child beamed at the mention of food.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s wonderful.” Kousuke voiced when Kenta exited the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“He is.” Shin-Ae smiled, finishing up plating Kenta’s food.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want some? There’s plenty more.” Shin-Ae offered.</p><p> </p><p>“If it isn’t too much trouble, yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta bounded back into the kitchen and took his seat at the table where his food was already waiting. “Thank you for the food mommy.” He voiced before digging in.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta was about to take a spoonful of food into his mouth but noticed the man was staring at him. Again. He was doing so when he was watching his mother cook as well. “Excuse me.” He engaged Kousuke. ”But it is rude to stare at others, especially when eating meals.”</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies.” Kousuke fixed his attention elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae placed the plate in front of Kousuke, laughing at Kenta giving him a lesson on manners.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them sat and ate with the mother and son partaking in most of the conversation while Kousuke spectated.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner Shin-Ae excused herself from the table, informing Kousuke that she had to get Kenta ready for bed. The male took this time to observe the apartment. Ut wasn't large but it was homely. He walked into the living room and noticed that it was neat save for the few toys scattered on the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>He walked up to a picture frame that was hanging on the wall. The photograph appeared to be recent, it showcased Shin-Ae who had stooped to Kenta’s height while they waved at the camera with the brightest smiles on their faces. Kousuke felt his heart soar.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped out of the living room and walked down a narrow hallway. One door in particular was slightly ajar, light seeping through the crack. Curiosity getting the better of him, Kousuke gently pushed the door wider to peep in on Shin-Ae and their son.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s way past Max’s bedtime.” Shin-Ae read aloud. “Max is very sleepy.” She emphasized the very. “Max has brushed his teeth.” Kenta mimed the action of brushing his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Max has cleaned behind his ears.” She tickled behind one of her son’s ears which elicited a giggle from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight fish, says Max.” Kenta continued. “Goodnight box, says Max.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke stepped away from the door, seeing all that he needed.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male walked back outside and not long after, Shin-Ae was back outside with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shin-Ae, I want to be a part of Kenta’s life. I don’t want to miss out on any more of his life than I already have. I want to establish a bond with him. Make memories with him.”</p><p> </p><p>He gazed down the hallway with a faraway look in his eyes. “I want him to call me Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae clasped her hands behind her back. “I’d love for that more than anything, Kousuke. Just don’t do anything to hurt him or upset him, if that happens I’ll never forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would never dream of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but let’s ease him into him knowing that you’re his father. He’ll need to be accustomed to you first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything. I just want to spend more time with him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A peek at the past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm ivory ceramic kissed the female’s balmed lips, taking a gentle sip from it. A few seconds had passed and she had come to the conclusion that the male sitting across from her hadn’t heard a single word that spilled out of her mouth. Her assumption was correct when she saw his brow crease in concentration at the screen of the device he had in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re going to ask me about my day you can at least pretend to pay attention.” She finally spoke up. Those words seemed to rupture his concentration because he finally pried his eyes to make eye contact with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I was ensuring the competitor response profile was properly edited.” His eyes drifted towards his laptop again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since Shin-Ae resigned from the company four months ago, it seemed like things had gotten a hell of a lot busier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kousuke, your shift ended-” Shin-Ae shifted her eyes to her wristwatch. “-an hour ago and we’ve been sitting in here for the past thirty-five minutes while I’ve been talking to myself. If you wanted to keep working you should have went straight home or not bothered to tell me to come out here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae wasn’t angry or anything. She understands that Kousuke can be preoccupied by his heavy workload but this wasn’t it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I wanted to see you, it feels like forever since we’ve last seen each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And when you finally make time to meet up you can’t keep your eyes off of that computer and only respond with monosyllabic answers every now and again. See where I’m going with this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke averted his gaze. She was right. “I apologize. I’ll try to do better.” He closed the laptop shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae nodded once and brought the cup to her lips once more to take a sip of the liquid and winced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It went cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="center">
  <em>~~~~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke had finally gotten some time off and he had called her the day before, informing her to pack a day’s worth of clothes. When she had queried as to where they were heading, he wouldn’t say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nine in the morning rolled around when Kousuke knocked on her apartment door. When she answered, she was greeted by the tall male dressed in a casual powder blue button down dress shirt and dark slacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow. You look good.” She complimented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke placed a kiss on her forehead in greeting and gave her a once over. Shin-Ae had attired herself in a yellow sundress paired with white sandals and to top off the look, she had her hair done in a messy bun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you look stunning.” He graced her with one of his rare smiles. ”Do you have everything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup.” She patted the bag strap she had over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is your father? I should greet him before we leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t bother. He isn’t home at the moment.” Kousuke nodded in understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made their way out to the male's ferrari and hopped in. Shin-Ae placed her bag in the backseat where Kousuke had his stuff and she buckled up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, where are you whisking me off to?” She asked as he revved the engine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll spend some time at the boardwalk and after that, I made reservations at a hotel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, now I’m getting excited.” Her lips curled upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke reached his arm into Shin-Ae’s lap where her hands were resting and laced his fingers with hers. “You’ll enjoy yourself today.” He brought the back of her hand to his lips.“I’ll make sure of it.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze in confirmation to his promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later they arrived at the boardwalk, the couple alighted the car and began their lazy stroll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It isn’t as crowded as I was anticipating.” Shin-Ae voiced and took a deep breath. “So that’s what the ocean smells like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you hungry? We can get something to eat since it’s almost lunchtime.” Kousuke suggested. “If you’re in the mood for pizza you’ll be pleased to find out there’s an array of them around here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, too greasy let’s get fries instead.” The brunette insisted while Kousuke tilted his head in confusion. “What’s the difference?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll feel more full if I eat the pizza since it’s greasier than the fries and I want taste as much of the junk sold here as possible so I need an empty-ish stomach.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke rubbed his chin as he meditated on the female’s words. “That does make sense.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon. Less standing, more eating.” Shin-Ae grabbed his hand and ushered him towards the nearest place that sold fries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I have a bite of your shaved ice?” Kousuke asked the shorter female and she gave him a glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh? I thought you didn’t want any?” She brought the plastic spoon to her mouth and took another bite of her flavored ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I underestimated the heat of the sun.” He wiped his brow for emphasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She handed the cup over to her boyfriend and he graciously took his own few bits of the cool dessert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right. I’m planning on moving out from my dad’s so I’m going to be searching for a new apartment.” She rested her chin on her palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like for me to accompany you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re not busy sure, but you don’t have to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke slid the cup back to Shin-Ae and watched her finish it’s contents. “I want to. Plus it’s a milestone to move out of your parent’s home. I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re one to talk. You probably moved out as soon as you hit eighteen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What you’re doing is an accomplishment no less.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The coupled began their stroll back up the boardwalk in the direction where Kousuke parked the car and Shin-Ae ran up to the railing and gazed down at the waves crashing into the rocks below.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t realize earlier but even the air tastes salty!” Shin-Ae exclaimed with one of the happiest smiles on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few feet away, Kousuke looked at the scene Shin-Ae made. The way the wind tickled the wayward strands of hair that had slipped from her bun, her carefree smile, those silly words that tumbled out of her mouth, he ensured to ingrain every moment of it into his memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke made his way behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad we finally got to spend some quality time together.” Shin-Ae murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke placed a kiss to the top of her head in response and held her tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was getting ready to set when the couple made it up to their suite Kousuke had booked. Shin-Ae placed her bag on the bed and walked to one of the mirrors hanging on the wall and inspected her complexion. “Thank goodness I didn’t get sunburnt. I can’t believe I forgot to put sunblock on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t scorching hot so there wasn’t anything to worry about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae decided to inspect the rest of the room and was surprised to see that there was a pool when she rounded one of the corners.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused in contemplation and walked back over to her bag to extract her swimsuit.</p>
<p>“I wanna take a dip in the pool but I’m gonna go rinse off first.” Shin-Ae informed and disappeared into the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later Shin-Ae was back out and made her way into the pool. She entered via the steps and floated on her back, staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she submerged herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae didn’t know how long she was underwater but when she resurfaced she saw Kousuke sitting at the edge of the pool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was beginning to get worried. I was just about ready to jump in to come get you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette paddled her way up to Kousuke and took notice of the bowl of strawberries in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I ordered room service.” He took one of the strawberries out of the bowl and offered it to her by placing it near her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you get?” She opened her mouth and accepted the fruit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grilled quesadilla for you and tomato soup for myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae hopped out of the pool and Kousuke handed her the towel he brought for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She accepted the fabric from him and promptly dried herself and walked to the bedroom area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After fishing out her pajamas which consisted of shorts and a tank top she joined Kousuke at the table where their food was waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat opposite of Kousuke and they both fug into their meals. “This quesadilla is really good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea. But I wanna try something.” Shin-Ae reached across the table and dipped it into his tomato soup then brought it back to her mouth to taste-test.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not bad.” She nodded her head in approval of her experiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke took his spoon and fished out a piece of chicken that fell out of Shin-Ae’s quesadilla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a lovely surprise.” He remarked sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” She apologized sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their meal was finished and cleared up they both flopped onto the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god I’m stuffed.” Shin-Ae murmured into the pillow feeling her muscles begin to get heavier, indicating her tiredness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy yourself today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae rolled over to Kousuke’s side and caressed his cheek. “Yea. It was great. I had fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that.” He slithered an arm around her waist to pull her impossibly closer to his frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae relaxed against his body and felt her eyes beginning to droop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke’s lips peppering her neck brought her back to alertness and she was thrown into a fit of giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“K-Kousuke. Ha. Haha! What the hell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m kissing you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No shit. You know my neck is ticklish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It must have slipped my mind.” His hands teased at the waistband of her shorts.</p>
<p>Shin-Ae felt her fatigue evaporate from her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="center">~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Shin-Ae couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew there had to be a catch. This wonderfully spent weekend she had with Kousuke was to cushion what he was explaining to her now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be extremely busy with an upcoming project so we’ll be seeing each other less for a while.” He explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Less than we are now?” Kousuke nodded his head stiffly in conformation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to call every time I get the chance and once this project is over with we won’t have to worry about work getting in the way. I’ll make it up to you as soon as I have the chance.” Kousuke held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Will you wait for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the thing Kousuke, I’m tired of waiting. Before, work used to keep you occupied and we could have only met up with one another once a week." She held up a finger to emphasize her point. "Once. During the evening and even then we only spent two hours with each other at best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going with this?” She felt his grip he had on her hand tighten some.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I’m saying is,” Shin-Ae exhaled shakily. “We should take a break.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shin-Ae, we don’t need a break. This is only temporary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it really, Kousuke? We barely see each other as is and you’re telling me this is only temporary?” She swallowed harshly. “I feel a physical strain as this relationship progresses and this isn’t fair. It’s not fair for me or for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can make this work.” Kousuke’s face became crestfallen. “Please. I don’t want us to take any breaks at all. It won’t be like this forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kousuke, I understand that you can’t help the amount of workload you have but it seems that your work needs more priority than me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke’s protest dies on his lips. He hated to admit it but it was true. He bit the inside of his lip in frustration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And rightly so. It’s okay. I understand that. But I am only human and I can’t ignore the fact that I yearn for your attention as well. You’re struggling to balance your work and personal life so to remedy the situation we should take a break.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke retracted his hands from hers and balled his fists. “All right.” He replied begrudgingly. “We’ll take a break.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a month since then and yet Kousuke never fails to call her whenever he had the chance. Like now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?” Shin-Ae picked up the call on the third ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>“Good afternoon, Shin-Ae.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard the creaking of what she guessed was his office chair. “Hey, Kousuke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>“How are you? Are you well?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea.” There was silence over the line for a while and she was beginning to think their connection was lost. He spoke again, dousing her worries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>“Sorry about that. How was your day.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was fine, thanks. What about work?” She heard him sigh into the receiver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>“It has been hectic and stressful.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try to take it easy, okay? I’d hate for you to collapse from hypertension.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of myself.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was another pause on the line until he spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>“Have you moved out or found an apartment yet?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m still looking around. I have to admit, it’s harder than I thought.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>“I can help you with finding an acceptable living space if you want. It won’t be an issue.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No thanks, Kousuke. You’re not obligated to do that and I don’t want you to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>“Don’t you think this is beginning to be ridiculous now Shin-Ae? It’s been a month already.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae could hear the frustration bubbling in his throat and she could feel a headache of her own forming at her temples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kousuke, I would like for this to work, I really do but even if we were to give up on the break what would be the point? You’re still busy with work and it would be like before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>"I’ll try harder.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae ground her teeth in frustration and pounded her fist against a nearby wall. “That’s the thing Kousuke. You always say that. You’ll try harder. And you know where that got us? Nowhere.” She took a deep breath to calm herself. Shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” She murmured in a small voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice had adopted a frigid tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>“No, I’m sorry. I have to get back to work. I’ll talk to you whenever.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The line went dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae bowed her head in her palms in defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been three weeks since their last phone call and just when Shin-Ae thought things couldn’t be any worse life had to throw a curveball at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The offending plastic was glaring at her from its place on the bathroom counter with those doubled lines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had to tell him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked up her cell and pulled up Kousuke’s contact. She didn’t even want to think about what his reaction would be. Her slightly trembling hand put the device to her ear and she held her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">
  <em>You have reached the voicemail box of xxx-xxx-xxx. Please leave a message after the tone.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay. He’s busy. She’ll try again later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week. A freaking week! Is he purposefully ignoring her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one goddamn time she needs him to answer his phone...!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t think she’d have to do this but she has no other choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette walked into the Hirahara Corp. building dead set on making her way to Kousuke’s office. She walked through the entrance and happened upon a familiar face. Perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Jayce.” Shin-Ae greeted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey! Long time no see. What brings you here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here to see Kousuke. Is he up in his office?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you didn’t know? He’s off on a business trip in Japan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Japan?” She had to make a conscious effort to not have her jaw hang open. “How long is he staying there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s supposed to be there for a month, could be longer depending on how things run.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae stepped out of the building and buried the urge to shout a slew of curses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Japan. Couldn’t he have told her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he didn’t have to. He didn’t have an obligation to tell her.</p>
<p>God this was such a mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled out her phone and tried his phone again but this time the message was a bit different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae sighed. She can’t say she didn’t try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late evening when she got back home and saw her father in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Papa.” She sat down at the kitchen table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey sweetheart. How’re you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae ran a tired hand through her hair. “Not good. I have to tell you something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should sit down for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without complaint her father sat down, fully concerned now. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae took a deep breath before she said anything. “I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father’s eyes were the size of saucers. “What?! Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She silently nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Kousuke the father?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does he know?” Shin-Ae shook her head in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her father rubbed his forehead at the predicament.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you planning on telling him?” He gently prodded in a concerned tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tried. I’ve been trying to for over a week but his phone kept going to voicemail. Then I finally decided to go to the office only to find out he’s in Japan and I have no idea when he’s coming back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, honey. I have a question. How far along are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost two months.” Her hand went to her still flat stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. What do you want to do? Whatever you choose I’ll support you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to keep it of course. I just..I’m so confused.” The full brunt of the situation crashed down on her shoulders and she felt like she was going to snap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae’s father sat up from his chair and went to embrace his daughter. “It’s okay kiddo. I won’t lie to you, it won’t be easy but I’ll do all I can to help you, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette’s lips trembled and she returned her father’s embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is your interest fully piqued, or must I try harder?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go again~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost immediately after work the next day,  Kousuke showed up at Shin-Ae’s apartment with a fairly large bag in hand. He raised his hand to knock on the door and waited patiently for an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments passed and shuffling behind the door was heard, finally the door opened. Shin-Ae stood in the doorway and stared at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good evening, Shin-Ae." Kousuke greeted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey." She replied while moving out of the way to allow the male inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I brought a few things for Kenta. I hope he likes them." He informed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae beckoned him over to the living room where Kenta was watching a cartoon, oblivious to their presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kenta." Shin-Ae called to him. The child responded to his mother's voice by turning his head in her direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took notice of the man next to her and frowned. That was the man from yesterday. What is he doing here again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke felt-  for lack of a better word...nervous under the child's scrutiny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember my friend from yesterday?" Kenta nodded. "He's here to visit again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae didn't fail to notice the slight tension that was emanating from Kousuke. She gave his back a slight shove and muttered an encouraging "Try talking to him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke walked over to Kenta's place on the floor and sat himself down a few feet away. "Hello Kenta."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When I came over yesterday I couldn't help but notice your toys."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want to take my toys? You can't have them." Kenta proclaimed defiantly. "You have to buy your own."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke's mind was processing what the child just told him and all he could do was laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mister. Why are you laughing?" Kenta didn't even tell a funny joke!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do not want to take your toys away from you. As a matter of fact, I brought some for you instead." The older male began rummaging through the white bag he had at the side of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta gasped at Kousuke's revelation and curiously crawled over to him on all fours to take a peek of what Kousuke was pulling out of the bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Shin-Ae had taken a seat on the sofa observing the father-son interaction. She too was curious of what toys Kousuke had brought for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke fished out a box of legos, a toy train set and a set of toy cars. The male looked at the child to gauge his reaction and was pleased at the look of happiness on his son's face. "I even have play-doh. They came with a lot of moulds to give you fun shapes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow! All of this stuff is so cool!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you like to color as well?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes I do! My favourite color is red!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke fished out the colouring book last and a pack of markers. "This is all for now. Do you want to play with any of these toys?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh huh!" Kenta was about to reach out and choose one in particular that caught his eye but he recoiled and looked at Shin-Ae then back at Kousuke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My mommy says that I'm not allowed to accept things from strangers.." He murmured in a small voice, still staring at the toys laid in front of him. He wanted to take them but his mother's warning rang in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke felt a sting in his chest after those words were uttered. Of course Kenta saw him as a stranger, they only just met each other yesterday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"It's okay sweetheart, you can accept it from him. He's a friend, remember?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Kenta got the okay from his mother he gravitated towards the legos first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, mister."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing Kenta refer to him as mister made him feel more alienated than ever. He needed to do something about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Call me Kousuke."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay Kousuke!” Kenta rushed over to his mother and presented the legos to her. “Look mommy! I have legos now! Can you open the box for me? I want to play with them now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae complied and opened the packaging for her eager son. “Wow Kenta! Look at all these pieces.” She gushed and spread them on the coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was very nice of Kousuke to bring these for you.”</p>
<p>Kenta eagerly nodded his head. Shin-Ae looked him in the eye. “Why don’t you ask him to play with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired boy looked over to where Kousuke was on the floor and back at his mother. “Does he know how to play?” He tried to whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won’t know unless you ask, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll play with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to prepare dinner, okay?” She pressed a kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” He walked over to Kousuke once more and Shin-Ae deemed it acceptable to leave the both of them to their own devices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kousuke. Do you know how to play with legos?” He pushed the pieces towards the older male.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, can you play with me?” He moved closer to him, waiting on his response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love to.” Kousuke graced him with a friendly smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five minutes later, after constructing what was instructed on the box, Kenta happily engaged in role play with Kousuke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a tiny lego figure in hand, Kenta began his rambling. “Thank you Mr. Policeman! I thought the bad guy was going to get away with my money!” He proclaimed in the deepest voice he could have managed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do not fret citizen. It is my job to enforce the law and keep everyone safe.” Kousuke replied in his authoritative voice while moving around the policeman figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is going to happen to the thief?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He is going to be put away for a long time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta took the legos and pushed them to the side which confused  Kousuke. “You do not want to play anymore?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to play with the other toys you brought.” Kenta explained and took up the cars next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kousuke, Kousuke look!” He pulled out a red hot wheels car from the box and brought it up to Kousuke’s view. “This is a red sports car and it looks like the one you were driving yesterday!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke inspected the model and nodded in agreement. “It does.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is the sports car yours?” Kenta shifted just a tiny bit closer to Kousuke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke looked down at his son and nodded his head in confirmation. “Yes, it is mine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah! And, and it goes really fast, right? Like whoosh?!” He put down the tiny toy car on the floor and pushed it forward really quickly in  demonstration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it does.” Kousuke felt his heart thunder in his chest in excitement, it seemed like Kenta was warming up to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you race too?” The child quizzed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately I do not.”</p>
<p>“How come?” The child tilted his head in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have any desire to do so and even if I did, I’m busy with work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” The room fell silent for a while until Kousuke spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to take a ride in my Ferrari?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke was taken by surprise when Kenta propelled himself into his chest. ”Do you really mean it Kousuke? I can ride in your sports car?” Seeing Kenta look up to him with that smile...that smile that reminded him so much of Shin-Ae’s, he silently nodded in confirmation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But we’ll have to ask your mother first.” He informed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay!” He pulled away and stood up. “Come help me put my toys away in my room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t want to play with the rest of your toys?” Kousuke himself got up from the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll do the rest later.”He grabbed Kousuke’s hand and walked away from the living room and passed the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy.” Kenta had called to get her attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae turned from her place at the stove and saw Kousuke and Kenta holding hands. “I’m going to show Kousuke my room, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae nodded her head in approval. “Dinner is almost ready by the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Let’s go.” He pulled the older male towards the end of the hallway and pushed open his bedroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke’s eyes made a swift evaluation of the room and took notice of how well kept it was. The walls were painted in a serene sky blue color and his bed was perfectly made. The sheets even had a cartoon character he was unfamiliar with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta let go of Kousuke’s hand and walked over to a chest and opened it, revealing a plethora of toys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is quite the treasure chest, Kenta.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My grandpa got it for me.” He explained. “The toys stay here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke walked over and placed the child’s toys in the box and stepped away for him to close it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta walked over to the table near his bed and picked up one of the books piled there. “This is my favorite book. Mommy reads it to me all the time.” He pointed at the title. “It says Max at Night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you enjoy reading then?” His interest was piqued. “Yes. But mostly when my mommy reads for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke nodded in understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy’s making stir fry. Chicken stir fry. It tastes really good. Are you staying for dinner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If your mother would allow it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She will.” His son stated matter-of-factly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you so sure?” Kousuke decided to humor him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a friend right? She won’t leave you hungry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hm. Kousuke didn’t fail to notice that Shin-Ae was trying to limit her interaction with him as much as possible. He doesn’t fault her for being weary of him seeing how things ended four years ago. He sighed at the memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dinner’s ready!” Shin-Ae called from the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come! Let’s go wash our hands.” Kenta pulled Kousuke by his hand again to get prepared for their meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke and Kenta made their way back to the kitchen and three plates were set out and filled with food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See? I told you she would feed you.” Kenta informed smugly, walking faster to take his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae placed a glass of juice for Kenta as well as Kousuke and finally sat down herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke took his own seat and thanked her for the meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio sat in awkward silence...well it was awkward for Shin-Ae and Kousuke what with the tension they were giving off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully Kenta broke it. “Kousuke! What’s your favourite food?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have a favorite.” He admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? You’re supposed to have one.” He put a spoonful of meat into his mouth and chewed really fast to get more words in. “Think harder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it isn’t a meal per se but I do enjoy cheese cake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh okay. Mine is meat. All kinds of meat. But I like beef the most. But we don’t eat it often cuz it’s ‘xpensive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meat is indeed good.” Kousuke made sure to lock away that piece of information in his head for later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy loves junk food though.” He gave a squeal when his mother tickled his side for revealing that piece of information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenta!” She tried and failed at sounding stern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it’s true! Kousuke, she likes to eat pizza and burgers the most.” He told between giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke gave Shin-Ae a sideways glance and saw her go red at Kenta’s revelation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose some things don’t change.” Kousuke uttered fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Mommy! Mommy! When me and Kousuke was talking earlier he said I can ride in his sports car but I need your permission. Can I please?” Their son begged in earnest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke looked at her to see what she would say and Kenta wasn’t letting up on his begging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae felt Kousuke’s gaze penetrate her skull and Kenta’s identical one was peering up at her with the most pleading expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know guys. I’m concerned about Kenta’s safety and since he doesn’t have a car seat-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That won’t be an issue. I purchased one already.” Kousuke interrupted smoothly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae should have known he would have done so. Now her hands were tied. The brunette did say she wanted Kenta to know his father and have a relationship with him. And she meant it. She sighed in reservation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Kenta can ride in the Ferrari.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Kenta hurriedly hopped off of his chair and stood next to Kousuke. “Hi five!” He held up his small palm expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to leave him hanging, Kousuke slapped his palm against his son’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not so fast Kenta. You won’t be able to get to do it tonight though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired child deflated at his mother’s words. “Aww. Tomorrow then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae sighed and looked at Kousuke. “Would tomorrow be fine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke nodded confirmation and at that Kenta jumped in triumph! “Yay! Sports car! Sports car!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the meal was over and Shin-Ae had  washed up the dishes, she announced that Kousuke had to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, already?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae nodded silently. “You have to get ready for bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Kenta murmured and walked up to Kousuke, giving his legs a hug. Not feeling satisfied enough Kousuke bent down on one knee and gave his son a proper hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea!” Kenta gave him one of his million dollar smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae escorted Kousuke out the door and bid him farewell. “See you tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave a silent nod and the door was shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke slowly trekked back to his car. He knew it wouldn’t be easy getting back into Shin-Ae’s good graces. Just by her lack of presence and communication with him today, he knew she was still weary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was grateful of her for allowing him to spend time with his son but that wasn’t enough for him. The greedy bastard that he was. He planned on making things right with her whether she wanted to or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slid into his car and turned on the engine, shifting the car into gear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Starting tomorrow Shin-Ae won’t know what hit her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kousuke had to try his hardest not to break the law by speeding too fast to get to Shin-Ae’s apartment. He had gotten himself off of work half an hour earlier and he wanted to not waste any time making due on his promise to Kenta.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled up to the apartment in record time and hopped out of the ferrari.</p><p> </p><p>He stalked his way into the apartment complex and knocked on Shin-Ae’s door.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy! That must be Kousuke!” Kenta’s muffled voice was heard from inside.  The door knob began jiggling and then he heard Shin-Ae’s voice bark at the child.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenta! Don’t open the door unless you know who it is, it’s dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard Kenta’s disgruntled sigh in response and then Shin-Ae unlocked the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, Shin-Ae and Kenta.” He made eye contact with both parties in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Kousuke!” His son waved excitedly in response behind his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Ever since this morning  he’s been talking nonstop about the ferrari ride and how you guys may end up in a drag race.” Shin-Ae commented with a fond smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male looked at the child, thoroughly amused. “If we do, my car is faster.” He allowed a smirk to grace his face.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta squeezed past his mother and ran out into the hallway. “Look! I even wore my light up sneakers!” The child began hopping around in circles to trigger the lights in his shoes to go off.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re quite stylish.” Kousuke complimented.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae caught his attention when she spoke up. “You can take him around the block three...maybe four times and then bring him back. Do you understand, Kousuke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed I do.” He gave her a smile. “Come on Kenta.” He took the child’s hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>“Be a good boy for Kousuke, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will!” Her son called back.</p><p> </p><p>Father and son trekked down the stairs and Kenta couldn’t contain himself. ”Kousuke, are you gonna drive super fast?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll drive as fast as the speed limit allows.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the ferrari and Kenta was literally jumping in his shoes. Kousuke felt a great sense of pride seeing his son be so excited.</p><p> </p><p>He took an arm and opened the door where Kenta’s car seat awaited. He lifted the child and ensured that he was secure. “Are you comfortable, Kenta?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh!” He frantically nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke closed the door and slid into the driver’s seat and adjusted his rear view mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea!” He clapped his hands excitedly as Kousuke pulled off.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we go..” Kousuke’s phone indicated that there wasn’t any traffic for the next hundred metres.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on tight, Kenta.” The car lurched forward almost immediately, eliciting a high pitched squeal from the child’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke expertly bent a sharp corner of a street he was supposed to turn into and slowed the car a bit. He glanced at his son in the rear view mirror and his ears were filled with his rambling.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! Kousuke that was so fast!! The car went vroom!!! And, and the tires went skkrr!!!! And my heart is going really fast now!!” He laughed out loud as the rush of adrenaline was working its way through his system.</p><p> </p><p>Ensuring that there was no oncoming traffic, Kousuke shifted the car into reverse and sped his way out from the street and back onto the main road and shot down the avenue at a moderate speed.</p><p> </p><p>“You can speed backwards too? You drive so cool!!!” His son praised.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that exciting, Kenta?”</p><p> </p><p>“It sure was!”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke relaxed in his seat. “So Kenta, what do you like?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like animals!” Kenta replied almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Like lions! I watched Lion King and Simba is the best. I even saw lions on the doc’mentaries. And fish like Nemo and Dory.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a favourite animal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Puppy dogs!” He gushed. “Cuz they’re soft and fluffy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! And penguins! They dance to get girlfriends.” The child expertly explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke made the first lap of the block.</p><p> </p><p>“What about cartoons?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like the Toy story movies! To infinity and beyond!” He quoted Buzz Lightyear. “Oh and Paw Patrol! The doggies save people with a boy. His name is Ryder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pocoyo too!! He’s funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like sweets?” He rounded another corner.</p><p> </p><p>“I love chocolate. And fruit snacks too. Aaand chocolate. Aaand..is applesauce candy?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is sweet but I don’t think it can be classified as candy.” Kousuke explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I like skittles too. Hey Kousuke. What is your job?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a Financial Director.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I deal with numbers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh like counting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s easy stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke glanced at the child in the rear view once more. “You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh! I can count to twenty. So your job must be easy.” The child gave a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“That is quite a feat. So do you think you’d be able to do my job then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea. But it seems boring. I wanna be a policeman! You get to fight bad guys and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“That does sound cooler than my job.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes had passed when a thought came to Kousuke. “Kenta, would you like to try something out?”</p><p> </p><p>This caught his son’s attention. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought of something that you may enjoy more than speeding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke pulled into an empty parking lot and manoeuvred the ferrari into making circular motions.</p><p>“Whoa!!! We’re spinning!!” He erupted into a fit of giggles for the umpteenth time that evening.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more seconds Kousuke stopped and Kenta peered outside the window taking notice of the smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Kousuke, is the car on fire?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s just smoke from the friction of the tires. Or as you said earlier that’s when it goes skrrt skrrt too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh!!! I understand now.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called a donut.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a funny name.” He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke pulled up at Shin-Ae’s apartment complex once more. “Here we are Kenta. Back home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, already?” The four year old visibly deflated at the announcement.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke knocked on the apartment door once more and Shin-Ae opened it. She frowned at the lack of her son’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Kenta?” She stepped into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to stay calm.” He tried to placate.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me to stay calm! Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ran into a problem with his car seat. He’s trapped.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean trapped?! Did you at least try to get him out?” Her voice rose a few octaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did. And try to keep your voice down.” Kousuke reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep my voice down?! You left my child in your car by himself..!” Shin-Ae didn’t even finish her sentence when she raced down to Kousuke’s car. She doesn’t have time for this!</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke ran inside of the open apartment and grabbed the keys from the bowl on the kitchen countertop and Shin-Ae’s coat from the coat rack. He quickly locked the door behind him and raced down the stairs just in time to see Shin-Ae open the car door and slide into the ferrari.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenta are you okay?” Worry weaved into her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t get out Mommy! I’m stuck!” He whined and flailed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll get you out.” Shin-Ae didn’t notice the car door being closed shut and Kousuke  rushing into the driver’s seat.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she realized what was going on Kousuke already started driving off.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck Kousuke?!”</p><p> </p><p>“We did it Kousuke!!” Kenta exclaimed excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”  She looked at Kousuke in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Kenta didn’t want to stop the fun yet, so I decided to lure you into the car.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh!”</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em>Five minutes prior….</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you having fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Too much fun to go back home, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m going to need your cooperation. WIll you help me?” Kousuke twisted in his seat to properly talk to his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’m going to go fetch your mother and tell her that you can’t get out of your car seat. When she comes to get you I need you tell her to help you get out okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me see you act it out. Pretend she’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta faked an upset face and twisted in his seat. “I can’t get out! Help!” And he finished it off with  a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back all right?” Kenta gave a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em>Present…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is a crime, Kousuke. You can’t just kidnap me.” Shin-Ae uncomfortably shifted herself in the cramped back seat of the ferrari.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like kidnapping the queen from her castle!” Kenta eagerly input.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke found the analogy quite fitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Take me back home Kousuke. I left the door open.”</p><p> </p><p>“No need.” He jingled the ring of keys on his index finger. “I locked up for you.” He stretched his hand to the passenger seat and raised her coat. “I even took this as well. Just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae huffed at her predicament. “Stop the car.” She ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“..its cramped in the back here. Let me shift to the front.”</p><p> </p><p>That was music to Kousuke’s ears. He gladly obliged and pulled to the side of the road, allowing Shin-Ae to shift to the front seat.</p><p> </p><p>After finally being able to stretch her feet properly she put on her seatbelt and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke felt a bit mischievous and decided to voice his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenta, should we take your mother out for donuts?” He gave him a knowing look in the rear view mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta’s own eyes sparkled mischievously at the mention of donuts. “Yes! Mommy would love them!”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae was enticed by the mention of the sweets. “Yea I could go for some donuts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well then.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae became confused when Kousuke drove into an empty parking lot. “I thought we were-” Her sentence was cut short by the car speeding up and being whipped in a circular motion.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Donuts!! Donuts!!” Kenta chanted from his place in the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>The parking lot was being filled with smoke from the burnout of the tires and Kousuke kept up his shenanigans for a few more seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Finally Kousuke stopped the car. He looked to the side of him to gauge Shin-Ae’s reaction and he was met with a glare. “What the heck Kousuke?”</p><p> </p><p>He observed the corners of her mouth twitch a bit, cracking her facade and finally she burst out in a fit of laughter. “You’re crazy.” She rested her head on the head rest. “You owe me real donuts now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t that fun mommy?!” Kenta bursted out.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he shaved a few years off my life with that stunt.” The brunette placed her hand on her thundering chest.</p><p>Kousuke drove out of the parking lot and into the city.</p><p> </p><p>The further the male drove the more Shin-Ae decided to relax.</p><p> </p><p>“You usually make dinner around this time but seeing as you’re not home right now I’m going to treat you and Kenta to something to eat.” Kousuke informed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so kind of you to feed your hostage.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would you like to eat Kenta? You can have anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want chicken nuggets!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you, Shin-Ae?” He waited patiently for her answer.</p><p> </p><p>This guy had to be out of his mind...but she wasn’t in the mood to put up a fight. “I’ll take a chicken sandwich.”</p><p> </p><p>After pulling into the nearest drive thru and ordering their meals, Kousuke drove them to the outskirts of the city where the sun was just beginning to set.</p><p> </p><p>He handed Kenta his nuggets and Shin-Ae her sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re letting us eat in the car?” She raised an eyebrow. That’s new.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t guarantee that Kenta won’t make a mess.” She warned.</p><p> </p><p>“If he makes a mess it will be able to be cleaned.”  He replied nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Okay..</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae dug into her own meal and the car was relatively silent until Kent broke it, indicating he wanted some soda.</p><p> </p><p>After their son had his fill, Shin-Ae took her own sip from the cup.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke couldn’t help but stare at the way the sun bathed the brunette with its amber rays.</p><p> </p><p>The female couldn’t help but feel his persistent gaze bore into her. “Is there something on my face?” She wiped around her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no its nothing.” The raven haired male denied. “Would you like some of my fries?” He offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” She stuck her hand into the bag and retrieved a few.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I was really pissed with the stunt you pulled earlier.” She started.</p><p> </p><p>“Rightly so.” Kousuke responded. He didn’t feel the tiniest bit of remorse for doing so though.</p><p> </p><p>“But..it feels nice to just come out of  the apartment besides for work and getting Kenta to preschool.”</p><p> </p><p>“I imagine you don’t get much time for yourself.” Kousuke’s voice sounded hollow as he uttered those words.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. Being a mother is a full time job but hey, I’m not complaining.” She munched on her sandwich again.</p><p> </p><p>“Kousuke, may I have some of your fries too?” Kenta politely asked to which Kousuke gladly shared.</p><p> </p><p>It may be minuscule but Kousuke felt as though he made some sort of progress with Shin-Ae with how she opened up to him just now and seemed a bit at ease.</p><p> </p><p>There was hope for him yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fight, Kousuke!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Having Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its been two weeks, transitioning into three since Kousuke started visiting Shin-Ae and his son. Today was a special day because he was taking them on a surprise trip to the zoo. Well, it was a surprise trip for Kenta. He couldn’t wait to see the child’s reaction to the news.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male pulled up to the apartment complex at ten and found his way up to Shin-Ae’s apartment number. As always he knocked and patiently waited for her to answer the door.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later the door opened and Shin-Ae beckoned him inside. “Good morning.” He greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” She replied.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta’s bedroom door opened and he raced down the hallway to hug Kousuke’s leg. “You’re here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you too, Kenta.” He smiled in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” He wasted no time in querying the older male.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see when we get there.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta groaned at Kousuke’s reply. “I wanna know now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Patience.”</p><p> </p><p>The trio was out the door and arrived at the zoo in no more than an hour. Kousuke assisted Kenta out of his car seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know where we are, Kenta?” Kousuke questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta grabbed his mother’s hand and held Kousuke’s in his other. “Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a place with lots of animals.” Shin-Ae told in a sing-song voice.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta let out an exaggerated gasp trying to connect the dots. ”Is it an animal shelter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite. We’re at the zoo.” Kousuke announced.</p><p> </p><p>“The zoo?! For reals? Mommy is that true? We’re at the zoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! You can see as many animals as you want sweetie.” Shin-Ae smiled down at her son.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, both parents had to try to keep a tight leash on the now hyper four year old.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see the lions!! Mommy, Kousuke! Let’s go see them!” He tried tugging the couple forward with as much strength his arms would give him.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all the way on the other side of the zoo, Kenta. Let’s see the other animals first, okay?” Kousuke explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Let’s just go!” Kenta urged impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>The first animal they encountered, much to Shin-Ae’s discomfort, were snakes.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta ran up to the glass, observing the reptile. “It’s super long and fat.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an anaconda.” Kousuke told his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Look!” Kenta pointed to a zookeeper a few meters down the stretch. “That person is holding a yellow one!” Before both parents could react, Kenta ran in the direction of the person handling the snake.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae and Kousuke bolted after him.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of snake is that?” The child queried with a tilt of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Mustard. She’s an albino burmese python.” The female zookeeper explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it slimy?” He queried.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. Her skin is very smooth. Would you like to touch her?” The zookeeper offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenta, I don’t want you touching that thing.” Shin-Ae interrupted worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“But why, mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Snakes were dangerous. She didn’t want that thing ripping her son’s arm off in case it turns feral.</p><p> </p><p>“I can assure you ma’am, Mustard is very docile.” The woman ensured.</p><p> </p><p>“See? It’s safe. Kousuke please tell her it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Kosuke himself felt uneasy at the thought of Kenta petting the creature but his son wasn’t afraid of it. He didn’t want to deny him the opportunity of touching the reptile.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him touch it.” Kousuke finally gave in.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Shin-Ae was appalled at Kousuke’s approval.</p><p> </p><p>“If anything happens to Kenta I’ll file a lawsuit and have this place shut down.” The male said that as though he were discussing the weather.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae sighed, finally giving in. “Okay, you can touch it.”</p><p> </p><p>Not wasting any time Kenta shuffled closer to the snake and extended his arm, his palms came into contact with the snake’s skin and he gently slid it across the length of the reptile’s body. Once he was satisfied he thanked the zookeeper and skipped back to Shin-Ae and Kousuke.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“The snake was warm. And smooth and it was breathing really hard!” He excitedly reported to both adults.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re braver than me Kenta. I wouldn’t have been able to do what you just did.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta grabbed their hands once more and they made their way over to the primates.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t see anything!” Kenta complained from his spot next to Kousuke.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes. It’s because you’re so tiny.” Kousuke murmured and hoisted the child up on his hip. This was the first time Kousuke was holding his son and he couldn’t help but notice how petite he really was. He must get that from Shin-Ae.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful with him. I’d hate to have him fall in with those gorillas.” Shin-Ae warned as she peered over the ledge.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to fear. We’ll stick together, right Kenta?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” He wrapped an arm around Kousuke’s neck to solidify his point.</p><p> </p><p>The trio continued their perusal of the zoo and the animals they had to showcase. Kenta excitedly babbled about which ones he found the most interesting and wondering if they can take a penguin home.</p><p> </p><p>Finally they made it over to the big cats. “Woah!! Mommy! Look, its a tiger!” Just then the feline released a booming roar almost as though it was acknowledging Kenta’s observation.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear it roar?! It went like Roooaaarr!!!!!!” He mimicked. The tiger released another roar which excited the child even more. “He’s talking to me! Roooaaar!!”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae’s cheeks hurt from the way she was smiling at her son’s antics, his energy was so goddamn contagious.</p><p> </p><p>Continuing their trek,the lions came into view which caused an excited shout to rip from Kenta’s throat. “Simba!”</p><p> </p><p>He ran up to the glass and observed the small pride behind the glass. “Kousuke, that one there with all the hair is Simba and the one without the hair is a girl. That’s Nala. And they have babies!” He squealed in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“He calls every lion he sees, Simba.” Shin-Ae explained. “I underestimated the influence the movie would have on him.”</p><p> </p><p>As Shin-Ae explained, Kousuke’s eyes were drawn to the adoring smile that graced her lips for their son.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s super impressionable. It's no joke.I realized I couldn’t have him watch any and everything when he decided to mimic a cartoon character that back flipped off of their bed. And this one other time I had to confiscate all of his markers because he decided to draw on his bedroom walls. He even had the audacity to argue with me, insisting that the children on television got to do it and he should too."</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke was bemused at what Shin-Ae was telling him, masking his laughter with a cough.</p><p> </p><p>"He got really angry by the way and decided to throw a tantrum." The brunette expanded. "But he isn't a screamer."</p><p> </p><p>"No?" Kousuke was confused at the revelation.</p><p> </p><p>"He likes to throw himself on the floor and hold his breath in protest. It drives me insane. He tries to keep it up for as long as possible and I worry that he'll make himself pass out with that nonsense. Finally, he cries it out and I have to put him in timeout."</p><p> </p><p>"Does he throw tantrums often?"  Kousuke hadn't witnessed any during the course of his visits but then again, he mostly ever came by during the evening time.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. They're few and far between."</p><p> </p><p>Once Kenta had his fill of the lions Kousuke guided the mother and son over to the giraffes. "Would you like to feed the giraffes, Kenta?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can."</p><p> </p><p>After Kenta excitedly agreed, Kousuke purchased three carrots from the zookeeper stationed at the giraffes' feeding station and hoisted the child into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you are." He handed the child one of the carrots.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope it doesn't bite me." Kenta worried.</p><p> </p><p>"It won't. They're very gentle." Kousuke pacified.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, one of the tall creatures began walking up to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, it's coming!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold out your hand to feed it Kenta." Kousuke encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta did as he was told and held out the vegetable for the animal to take. The giraffe extended its long tongue and scooped the carrot out of the child's grasp and began munching on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah didja see that Kousuke? His tongue was really long and rough!"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to feed it again?" Kousuke queried.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes please!" Kousuke gave his son the second carrot and Kenta eagerly fed the giraffe once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Mommy, you should feed it too!"</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae was ready to protest but Kousuke was already placing the carrot in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no it's fine. You should feed it again Kenta."</p><p> </p><p>"No backing out Shin-Ae, Kenta was brave enough to feed it. Now it's your turn." Kousuke challenged.</p><p> </p><p>"Mommy's a chicken." Kenta teased.</p><p> </p><p>"No I'm not." Shin-Ae huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Then prove it." Kousuke persisted, a playful smirk rested on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae walked closer to the giraffe and stuck out her hand with the carrot. The giraffe stuck out its tongue to accept its treat but Shin-Ae was startled by its movement and pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha! Mommy got scared by the giraffe!" Kenta giggled like a maniac.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not nice to tease your mother Kenta." Kousuke lightly chided.</p><p> </p><p>"It didn't even touch her." He grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke gently took Shin-Ae's wrist in his hand and held it steady. The giraffe scooped the carrot out of her grasp as it did with Kenta and happily munched once more.</p><p> </p><p>"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"</p><p> </p><p>"No.." She mumbled, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed for shying away from the giraffe.</p><p> </p><p>Once back in the car, Shin-Ae felt exhaustion seep into her muscles.</p><p> </p><p>"Tired?" Kousuke queried.</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't believe. I think the last time Kenta had me this tired was during labor."</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke slipped into his thoughts while driving out of the zoo's parking lot. Trying to get Shin-Ae to open up was more tedious than he thought. Over the past few weeks he has been meticulously trying to get her to lower her guard but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>She only ever engages in conversation that has to do with Kenta. He wants her as well, damn it.  He wants to reconnect and most definitely wants to rekindle what they once had, but it seems like he has to sit down and explain his side of the story. Its only a matter of when and how to approach the subject.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever eaten sushi, Kenta?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I haven't. Is it yummy?" The child bounced in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes it is. I'm carrying you both to one of my favorite restaurants. You'll love it."</p><p> </p><p>"This is a Samurai restaurant, Kousuke?! Are we gonna see them swords fight over a princess?" His son asked in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke smiled at Kenta's wonder. "Samurai is just the name of the restaurant."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p> </p><p>The trio received a table and Kousuke ordered their food.</p><p> </p><p>"Shin-Ae, I don't think I ever took you out for sushi before in the past. Have you ever tried it before?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't say that I have but I'm excited to try it."</p><p> </p><p>"Mommy do I have to eat with chopsticks?" Kenta pouted. Those utensils were always so tricky to handle.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll never get better if you don't practice, honey." Shin-Ae tried to soothe.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to eat lots and chopsticks make me go slower."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, that way you won't choke." She gently ruffled his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, a waiter came with three white pieces of cloth and distributed them amongst the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>"What's this?" Kenta queried as he accepted it from the female  "Its warm too!"</p><p> </p><p>"These are moist towelettes." Kousuke explained. "You wipe your hands with these to clean up."</p><p> </p><p>"Moist toilet? This doesn't look like a toilet." The child scrutinized.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Kenta. It's a towel." Shin-Ae elaborated for her son.</p><p> </p><p>"I see."</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later their food arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah. So many sushi!!" Kenta's eyes lit up. "What's this one?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's sashimi. Unagi to be precise. It's fresh water eel." Kousuke explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanna eat now." Kenta took up his chopsticks and tried picking up one of his sushi rolls but it slipped off. He tried two more times before finally getting fed up.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like some help-' Kousuke didn't finish his sentence because Kenta decided to stab through his sushi and plop it into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"That's an interesting way to use your chopsticks."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." He chewed the rest of his food.</p><p> </p><p>"This is delicious!" Kenta praised.</p><p> </p><p>"Yea, Kousuke. This is some good stuff." Shin-Ae input happily.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pleased that the both of you are enjoying your meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, can I have a taste of yours please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine is really spicy.” Shin-Ae told.</p><p> </p><p>“I still wanna taste it.” Kenta insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay..” Shin-Ae took another bite of her sushi, only leaving a bite sized piece for Kenta to taste.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta chewed on the fish before he stuck his tongue out in reaction to how hot the piece of food was. “See? I told you.” She tsked and fed him some juice.</p><p> </p><p>“But it tasted so good mommy! Can I have some more?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you have your own. If you eat too much of mine you’ll get a tummy ache.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The next week Kousuke carried them out to the amusement park which Kenta was very vocal about wanting to visit again and now he decided to slow things down a bit. A Sunday afternoon at the park.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke pulled up to the playground and Kenta was bursting at his seams.</p><p> </p><p>Once out of the car, Kenta grabbed his mother’s hand and pulled her over to the playground equipment. ”Let’s go down the slide.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae followed her son without any protest and watched him climb up the ladder and slide down the tunnel. Once he was out he circled back and met his mother once more.”Your turn mommy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, here I go!” Shin-Ae climbed the ladder herself  and slid down, meeting Kenta on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t that fun?” He bellowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Super duper fun!” Shin-Ae intoned.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke finally caught up to the mother and son but Kenta didn’t have time to waste. “Kousuke. Let’s go on the monkey bars.” He ordered, leading the way while Kousuke followed closely behind.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta climbed and reached for the first bar and hung there for a while. “What’s wrong Kenta?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok..This is harder than on tv.” He voiced.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you if you fall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke nodded in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we have contestant number one, Kenta Hirahara, on the monkey bars.” Shin-Ae announced into the imaginary microphone she was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“He makes the first attempt of making his way across.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta extended his arm and quickly grabbed onto the second bar, successfully keeping himself upright.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh! He got it! He’s dangling for dear life but he’s hanging in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta slowly but surely made his way across the monkey bars and successfully made it to the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness, ladies and gentlemen we have a gold medalist on our hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then Kenta’s hands slipped from the bars onsetting his fall. “Whoops.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke made quick work of catching the child while Shin-Ae cheered. “Aww Kenta you did it!” She walked to him and kissed forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“My arms feel like jelly.” He flapped his arms for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenta, you did very well, I’m jealous of you.” Kousuke praised.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you do monkey bars?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m afraid not.” Kousuke lamented.</p><p> </p><p>After spending another thirty minutes at the playground, Kousuke brought them back home. The apartment was a bit noisier than usual thanks to the new toy Kousuke got for their son on their way back home.</p><p> </p><p>The remote control police car’s siren and flashing lights were extremely realistic and that excited Kenta to no end.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop right there, prisoner! You’re under arrest!” Kenta shouted, steering the toy into the direction of one of his stuffed animals, successfully running them over.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see that Kousuke?” Kenta asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“That stuffed monkey will know never to break the rules again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, bath time.” Shin-Ae announced.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta shot up from his place on the floor and took his toy to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to try bathing him this time around?” Shin-Ae offered, which caught the male’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Kousuke felt excitement bubble in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Yea. You can meet him in his room and help him get ready for bed."</p><p> </p><p>Wasting no time Kousuke sprung up from the couch and swiftly made his way to Kenta's room.</p><p> </p><p>Okay. Shin-Ae had to admit. Seeing Kousuke excited to give their son a bath was one of the most adorable things she's seen him do.</p><p> </p><p>Upon Kousuke entering Kenta's bedroom,  he observed that his son had already stripped and ready for his trip to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's mommy?" Kenta queried while pulling his towel around him.</p><p> </p><p>"She's outside but I'll be giving you your bath tonight.  Is that alright with you?" The male didn't want his son to feel uncomfortable around him but if he did, he'll gladly fetch Shin-Ae for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh okay! Come on." He ran out of his bedroom door and into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside he threw off his towel and handed it to Kousuke. He stretched an arm into the already filled tub, courtesy of his mother, and tested the temperature.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, this is good." Kenta raised his arms expectantly and stared at Kousuke. Not wasting any time, Kousuke lifted his son and placed him into the tub.</p><p> </p><p>"I use bubble bath." He pointed to the blue bottle on the bathroom sink.</p><p> </p><p>"Understood." Kousuke took the bottle and poured a generous amount into the water and lathered it up.</p><p> </p><p>He then took the wash cloth and began gently scrubbing his son's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kousuke." Kenta started.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Kenta?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a penis?" He stared at the male, waiting for his answer.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke almost paused in his ministrations.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I do. I'm a boy like you." He began scrubbing the child's chest and back next.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! You are like me then. Mommy says she doesn't have one." He began gathering some bubbles in his hand and placed them around his face. "Look. I'm a pirate! Argh!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to steal my ship?" Kousuke queried.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you'll be my assistant!" Kenta took some more bubbles and rubbed them on Kousuke's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you have to say it too. Like this. Argh!!!" He scrunched his face for emphasis. "Your turn."</p><p> </p><p>Not one to disappoint, Kousuke followed his son's instructions. "Argh!"</p><p> </p><p>"That was really good Kousuke! Let's do it again at the same time. One, two, three!"</p><p> </p><p>"Argh!"</p><p> </p><p>Kenta giggled as Kousuke indulged him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well. What do we have here?" A voice was heard at the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Both males turned to look at Shin-Ae who looked highly amused.</p><p> </p><p>"Playing pirates?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yea! Kousuke is really good at it." He chirped excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like the both of you are having lots of fun."</p><p> </p><p>"Yea!" Kousuke began rinsing the child off and finally dried his skin.</p><p> </p><p>The trio migrated to Kenta's bedroom where he was dressed and put to bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight Kenta."</p><p> </p><p>"Night Kousuke! You're coming again tomorrow, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Kousuke confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok good." Kenta beamed and waved as Kousuke and his mother exited the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke and Shin-Ae made it back to the living room and the brunette took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Kousuke, we need to talk."</p><p> </p><p>Those five words caught the male by surprise but he didn't make any objections. Shin-Ae guided him to the sofa and made her place next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae didn't know how she should go about approaching the situation but there was no time for pussyfooting.</p><p> </p><p>"Over the course of your visits I've observed, and I'm sure you have to, that Kenta has taken an extreme liking to you. And that's great it's more than I could have ever hoped for."</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke kept himself quiet as Shin-Ae continued.</p><p> </p><p>"I even think that we're in the clear to tell him that you're his father." Shin-Ae revealed.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke felt his heart skip a beat as she said those words. He can finally show his son love and affection without having to hold himself back.</p><p> </p><p>"But."</p><p> </p><p>But? There was a but?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still wary of your intentions."</p><p> </p><p>That had the male confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"You pop up one day out of the blue and you try to get close to Kenta. Not that there is anything wrong with that, he's your son too after all but you spoil him."</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with a father wanting to spoil his son?" Kousuke had to make sure to keep his anger in check. "There's four years of his life that I've already missed and I want to make up for lost time."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes and I get that but think about things from my perspective. I don't want him to get too attached to you if you're not going to be around much."</p><p> </p><p>"But I've been coming over every day for  almost a month now."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Kousuke. It's only been almost a month you've been around, but how long would you be able to keep this up? How long will it be until you aren't able to come over as frequently as you do now? How long until work takes up a majority of your time as it always does?"</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke couldn't believe his ears. "It won't be like that."</p><p> </p><p>"How? How can I trust your words Kousuke? Like I said, it's only been a month. I don't want him to get used to you and then he has to suffer the disappointment of your absence,  especially when he finds out you're his father."</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke felt as though he could see Shin-Ae trying reinforce those walls he worked so hard to chip at.</p><p> </p><p>"And the issue with you spoiling him, I won't be able to afford to live up to those newfound expectations you've  planted in him. Trips to the zoo and amusement parks, restaurants. I can't, Kousuke." Shin-Ae felt herself becoming overwhelmed just having to explain all of this to Kousuke.</p><p> </p><p>The room fell into a few beats of silence before Kousuke opened his mouth again. "Are you trying to say that I can't visit Kenta anymore?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I'm saying Kousuke. I just don't want our son to get hurt. I need to know that you'll show commitment and stability with him because unlike me, he won't understand that work has priority over him and that is where I draw the line, Kousuke. I won't have you making him think he comes second or third or wherever he falls on your hierarchy."</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke felt like complete and utter horse shit. Especially when she mentioned work potentially having priority over his son. He never thought of that because he was hellbent on making sure to spend as much time with both Shin-Ae and his son as possible but it seems his actions in the past had the brunette thinking otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm not saying you can't spoil him, by all means do. But I just want you to understand my point of view. I can't do that for him and I sure as hell don't want to be financially supported by you. Don't mess this up because I'll never forgive you."</p><p> </p><p>"I promise that I've changed Shin-Ae. Believe me. I have." Kousuke stressed.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae pursed her lips and nodded her head. It seems like he got the point.</p><p> </p><p>"But what's wrong with me helping out financially? That's not a bad thing." Kousuke pressed.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been doing fine the last four years on my own Kousuke. I don't need you patronizing my independence. "</p><p> </p><p>She made the mistake for asking for money once and she won't do it again. And at that time she was truly desperate. Never again.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke decided to leave the matter be. He doesn't want to ruffle her feathers anymore than he already had. Now he wanted to set a record straight.</p><p> </p><p>"Shin-Ae, since we're discussing issues at the moment I want to tell you my side of the story on what happened four years ago."</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke couldn't hold out anymore. If he wanted to move forward with Shin-Ae, he had to handle this now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are getting interesting...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We get some answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shin-Ae shifted herself more comfortably on the couch, pulling her feet up and angling herself to face Kousuke. She had to admit, she was curious about what happened with him. Last she heard was that he was in Japan and the rest was history.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke cleared his throat and looked at the female in her eyes. “As you know, our last phone call didn't end very well.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae nodded, remembering the words as though they had just tumbled out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p class="italic underline">
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Four years ago…</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em>"That’s the thing Kousuke. You always say that. You’ll try harder. And you know where that got us? Nowhere.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke heard Shin-Ae taking a deep breath over the receiver and murmured a small. <em>“I’m sorry.”</em></p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male had a death grip on his phone. He didn’t even know how to respond to that.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m sorry.” He felt this voice adopt an automatic tone of frigidity. “I’ll talk to you whenever.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even wait for her reply, even if she had one. He hung up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>After Shin-Ae’s outburst over the phone, he found himself feeling fed up. He was trying with her..as hard as he could, but that still is not enough.</p><p> </p><p>He acknowledges that it is not enough. He ran an irritated hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Can our relationship really work like this?” He ruminated.</p><p> </p><p>He loves her for Christ's sake!</p><p> </p><p>But her points are valid. Of course they were. He did make work a priority over her but it's not like he can abandon his job.</p><p> </p><p>It seems like he loves his job more than her.</p><p> </p><p>That thought permeated itself in his mind. He recalled Shin-Ae jokingly making that remark some months ago.</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” He mumbled to himself defiantly.</p><p> </p><p>There would be a period in his life where work won't be so time consuming..</p><p> </p><p>He sighed in aggravation. He can’t be getting distracted like this. He works himself hard in order to be successful! There's no need to be apologetic for having ambitions.</p><p> </p><p>Fine then. She wants a break? So be it. He'll use their break to his advantage. If she doesn't want to stick it out with him. So. Be. It.</p><p> </p><p>He has work to do.</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks had passed since then and Kousuke had decided stubbornly not to make any contact with Shin-Ae. There were moments he felt himself slipping by unconsciously reaching for his phone but he hardened his resolve. No distractions.</p><p> </p><p>He had to prepare for his trip to Japan that afternoon. If things went smoothly he would be able to achieve a new position. The future was blindingly bright for him.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke had just gotten home, ridding himself of his clothes to take a well-needed shower when his cell rang. He walked over to his bed and saw the caller was none other than Shin-Ae.</p><p> </p><p>The male clenched his fist and rejected the call. No distractions. He doesn’t have time to hear what she has to say.</p><p> </p><p>Even in his fit of defiance, he couldn’t help but wonder if she was doing well.</p><p> </p><p>A few days had passed since Kousuke had touched down in Tokyo. Everything seemed to be going fine until one day while commuting, some lowlife decided to pickpocket his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Such an inconvenience.” He tsked. The male got into contact with his cell service provider as soon as possible to disconnect his number and made preparations for a new one.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had gotten into contact with assistant Jayce hours later, he was most surprised to hear that Shin-Ae had stopped by.</p><p> </p><p>“What was the reason for her visit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly don’t know, sir. She wanted to talk to you but she didn’t say why.”</p><p> </p><p>Hm. It seems that she was doing well. “If she ever stops by again, give her my new number, I’ve lost hers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Over a month had passed and Jayce had said that Shin-Ae hadn’t ever returned from her last visit. Kousuke frowned at this revelation. Now he was worried. He recalled her trying to call before he set off for Japan. He hoped she was well.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <strong> <em>Pause-</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“It was only after my first visit here and your explanation that I realized that you were trying to tell me about your pregnancy. And I ignored you.” Kousuke could kick himself a million times for his foolishness. “It is my own fault that I missed out on Kenta’s first few years.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae just blankly stared at the male.</p><p> </p><p>“And I want to apologize to you, Shin-Ae. My actions were extremely childish and I didn’t give your feelings enough thought. I hurt you and that wasn’t right.” His hand seeked hers that was resting between them on the couch cushion.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae glanced down at his hand resting on hers and then looked at him again. “Don’t apologize for something you don’t mean. You're only saying that because Kenta is involved.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never.” He shut her down. “It isn’t only because of Kenta. When I was in Japan, there was not one day where I didn’t think of you even though I was, as you would put it, being a jackass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn straight.” Shin-Ae mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke gave a ghost of a smile at her remark.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <strong> <em>Continue...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Kousuke knew it, a year had passed and then another. Everything was going swimmingly. He was on his ongoing path to success. Always being sung praises, nobody measured up like him before, what more could he want? He was indispensable.</p><p> </p><p>But is that what he wants? When he was younger, yes. This would have been a dream, but now? He’s lonely. In the past he wouldn’t have minded his solitude but that was out the window. He missed Shin-Ae and what they had. He missed spending quiet evenings with her and watching her face light up everytime they tried new foods, he missed her intimacy. He missed her.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male remembered how his father was. Always away on business trips and never in the house, never spending enough time with his mother. Kousuke didn’t want that for himself. If this was the cost of striving for success then he didn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>It was set. He decided he would step down from his position as CFO and go back home to Shin-Ae.</p><p> </p><p>It took the male an additional six months to find a suitable replacement and formally resign from his position.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was back home he immediately sought for the brunette. Since he didn’t have her number anymore he went to the next best thing.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke knocked on Mr. Yoo’s apartment door and waited for the male to answer. A few moments later the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Mr. Yoo. I’m sorry to bother you but do you know how I can get into contact with your daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>The older male crossed his arms. The audacity!</p><p> </p><p>“Just who do you think you are?”  He asked menacingly.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke had to consciously make an effort to not take a step backwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't think I haven't heard about how she tried to contact you and you were nowhere to be found. Do you think Shin-Ae deserves this? You ignore her and think you can waltz back here, two years later and mess with her life? This isn't a game, son." Her father barked intimidatingly.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke bit the inside of his cheek. Mr. Yoo did have a point. Who was he to think that he could come back and shower Shin-Ae with apologies and promises.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think she’s had enough?” No man should dare think he could walk in and out his child’s life whenever he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>After having been given a severe tongue lashing from the older man, defeated, Kousuke turned to leave but something on the wall inside caught his eye. It was a picture with Shin-Ae and a sleeping toddler.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed as though she had moved on. Well, that was to be expected. It had been a fairly long time. But his spirit was crushed.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke turned away and shoved his hands in his pockets. He hopes whoever Shin-Ae is with, he treats her right.</p><p> </p><p>A year later, Kousuke was making his way through the plaza before work when across the road he saw Shin-Ae hand in hand with a little boy, pointing in another direction trying to catch her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s as beautiful as ever.” Kousuke murmured to himself. The male observed the lack of presence of a male figure. Where is her significant other?</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke contemplated making his way over to her to spark conversation but was completely floored when the child turned their head.</p><p> </p><p>Even from his place across the street he can make out the resemblance that child had with him. There’s no coincidence. That boy is his!</p><p> </p><p>The mother and son continued their trek and Kousuke’s mind was reeling. Should he confront her now? Why was she hiding this? Is some other man taking care of his son?</p><p> </p><p>He kept his eyes on them as they were making their way further down the street . He cursed because he had to leave now but he was ready to risk it all to march over there.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke took a breath to calm himself. It wouldn’t be good to make a scene in the middle of the street. He’ll find his answers soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day Kousuke couldn’t think straight. He has a child and Shin-Ae didn’t tell him. How dare she!</p><p> </p><p>Finally reaching his boiling point, Kousuke whipped out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Yes. I have a favor to ask of you.”</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day Kousuke was on route to Shin-Ae’s address, courtesy of the favor he cashed in.</p><p> </p><p>On his drive over Kousuke tried calming himself to think of the most humane way to address the situation but…</p><p> </p><p>He had a son.</p><p> </p><p>A child who had to be no more than four years old if he followed the timeline of when him and Shin-Ae both split.</p><p> </p><p>A son...it felt so strange, yet so unexpectedly right.</p><p> </p><p>What was he like? Does he eat well? Is he in the peak of health?</p><p> </p><p>Is he calling some other male his father? Kousuke's grip on the steering wheel tightened at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke eventually pulled up to the apartment complex and saw Shin-Ae and the little boy making their way up the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>Perfect.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped out of the car and made his way over to them.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em> <strong>Present…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After Kousuke finished explaining himself he waited for Shin-Ae’s response.</p><p> </p><p>She had to try her best to hide the smug satisfaction that tried to boast itself on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae liked the fact that Kousuke got jealous of some imaginary man she supposedly moved on with while he was recounting his story.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was understanding of Kousuke’s explanation. He had his flaws and she certainly didn’t hate him. Shin-Ae reminisced the past month where Kousuke was trying his absolute hardest to weasel his way back into her heart. She can’t deny that she loved him.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t ever stopped.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s not like she’s going to tell him that.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now that I have a better understanding of what happened I semi forgive you." She admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” Kousuke relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“I said semi forgive.” She stressed with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a start.” He hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke felt his chest feel one hundred times lighter. Shin-Ae was now less guarded than before.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he’s one small step closer to getting her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Revelations II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Call me Daddy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young mother stood outside her child’s room, fidgeting idly. Shin-Ae inhaled carefully. Today was the day. Today, Kousuke was going to be revealed as Kenta’s father. She was both happy and nervous about how her son would take the news. She had nothing to worry about, really. Kenta had taken an extreme liking to him and she knew he’d be ecstatic about the revelation. Kousuke’s nerves were probably rubbing off on her.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <strong>
    <em>Last night…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae and Kousuke sat in comfortable silence after he explained himself. His hand was still resting on top of hers and she didn’t think he’d noticed nor did she think he cared to remove it.</p><p> </p><p>The silence stretched on for a few more seconds before she decided to speak up. “We can break the news to Kenta tomorrow if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke’s grip on her hand tightened some in reaction. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae nodded her head. “Yes. If that’s okay with you, of course. We can do it some other time if you think you aren’t ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” The exclamation rushed out of Kousuke’s mouth. “I’m ready. I’m absolutely ready, you wouldn’t believe.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, finally! Being able to properly love his child was just within his reach and he was bursting with joy.</p><p> </p><p>“All right. When you come over tomorrow we’ll sit him down and break the news.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke felt his heart rate increase, this was so surreal. Fatherhood was just an arm’s length away from him but-</p><p> </p><p>“What if I’m not what he wants in a father?” The male lamented. Just thinking about Kenta rejecting him caused his soul to fester.</p><p> </p><p>“What if he thinks I’m not good enough for him and not worthy of the title?” Kousuke wouldn’t know what to do with himself if that were to happen. His gut twisted uncomfortably and his brow creased in worry.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae’s features softened at Kousuke’s worry and gave a gentle finger tap to his forehead. “Hey, snap out of it.” She scolded lightly. “You’ve got nothing to brood about. Kenta adores you and no matter what happens, you’re still his father.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae’s assurance gave Kousuke a boost in confidence and his heart felt a bit more at ease.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em>
    <strong>Present…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae pushed open the bedroom door and laid eyes upon a still slumbering Kenta. She slowly stalked over to his bed. His dark locks were peeking out from his position beneath his blankets.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenta, sweetheart, it's time to wake up.” Shin-Ae called.</p><p> </p><p>The child barely stirred.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae arrived at his bedside and gently ruffled his hair. “C’mon, sleepyhead. Time to get up.”</p><p> </p><p>The child grumbled at having his sleep interrupted. He sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!” Shin-Ae chirped before smothering his face with kisses. Kenta remained unresponsive for a few moments and then he stretched. Once the sluggishness evaporated from his body, Kenta became his usual chipper self.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, mommy!” He smiled and stood up on the bed to wrap his arms around her in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep well?” She returned his embrace.</p><p>“Uh huh! I had a dream about Pocoyo! We went on adventures!!” Her son recalled excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! Is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea! But I forget where we went.” He grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’ll dream of him again tonight.” Shin-Ae tried to cheer him up.</p><p> </p><p>The mother and son migrated out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where breakfast was already prepared.</p><p> </p><p>“You want cereal, Kenta, or the pancakes?” Shin-Ae queried.</p><p> </p><p>“Cereal, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the brunette poured her son his cereal she settled at the table with her own breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>She brought a piece of pancake into her mouth while she spectated as Kenta slowly munched on his cereal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kenta, Kousuke is coming over in a little while.” Shin-Ae announced.</p><p> </p><p>The four year old gasped in response and bounced in his seat. “Really?!”</p><p> </p><p>His mother nodded in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>This was great news! He couldn’t wait to have some more fun with the older male.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like Kousuke, sweetheart?” Shin-Ae decided to query, carefully observing her child’s reaction to the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do! Kousuke is the bestest ever ‘cuz he brings toys and carries me on rides with his ferrari and stuff.” He hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta’s revelation had Shin-Ae worried. “Do you only like him because he brings you toys?” The brunette felt her body tense. She didn’t know how she’d handle the situation with both him and Kousuke if that were the case.</p><p> </p><p>“Not only that, mommy.” Kenta intoned exasperatedly. “I really like how he spends time with both me and you.” He gushed while pointing at himself and his mother respectively. “He’s really nice!”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae felt her heart become more at ease with how vocal Kenta was about liking the male.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">An hour later…</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke knocked on the apartment door and waited for it to be opened. Today was the day. Today, it was happening. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to settle himself.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened to reveal Shin-Ae beckoning him inside. “Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” Kousuke replied.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta, having heard Kousuke’s voice from inside of his room, came barreling out. “Kousuke!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, hugging the older male’s legs in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Kenta.”  Kousuke greeted affectionately with a pat on the child’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re super early today! You want to play with my toy train?” His eyes sparkled with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke made eye contact with Shin-Ae and she slightly nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, Kenta. Let’s go sit in the living room.” Shin-Ae guided. The child obediently followed his mother and hopped on the couch. Kousuke and his mother sat on either side of him and Shin-Ae decided to break the ice.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenta, Kousuke and I have to ask you something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae made brief eye contact with Kousuke and then looked at her son again. “Kenta sweetheart, how do you feel about Kousuke?”</p><p> </p><p>The child immediately felt himself shrink at the question. Now that Kousuke was in the vicinity, he felt too shy to answer. Kenta’s gaze shifted to his lap and took a few seconds to muster enough courage to answer his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“I like him a lot.” Kenta finally confessed in a tiny voice.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke felt like he just ran a marathon, his heart wouldn’t stop racing, especially with Kenta’s revelation.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae took her time with her next question.</p><p> </p><p>“And how would you feel if Kousuke was your daddy?” Both adults watched with baited breath as their son soaked in the words.</p><p> </p><p>“My daddy?” The word felt foreign on the child’s tongue. Kousuke as his daddy?</p><p> </p><p>Kenta craned his neck to look at his mother and he nodded his head. “I would like that very much.” He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke felt his breath caught in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“But..” Kenta quickly looked at Kousuke and then at his mother in apprehension. “But would he want me?”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as those words left Kenta’s mouth, he felt himself being swiftly lifted and found himself on Kousuke’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I want you, son!” Kousuke had already caught his child in an almost bone crushing hug. Fearful of letting him go would cause the child to disappear. “I love you so much, Kenta.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta squeezed Kousuke as tight as his small stature would let him.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae’s heart melted at the sight the father and son made; she felt herself getting misty-eyed. “He’s your father, sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta turned his head to his mother with wide eyes. “My real daddy? Like, real-real daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae just nodded her head in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta stared at Kousuke once more and cracked a smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the best day ever!” He hugged Kousuke even more and turned to his mother. “Look, Mommy! We have a Daddy now!” He bounced up and down on his father’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, we do!” Shin-Ae remarked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>He hopped off of the older male and did a little dance in excitement. He has a daddy! He has a daddy!</p><p> </p><p>In the midst of his celebration, Kenta couldn’t help but think about Kousuke’s absence. “But, where were you all the time?” He walked back to the male and resumed his position on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke placed a comforting hand on his son’s back. “I was lost.” He softly replied. “But one day I caught sight of you and your mother and I found my way back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm happy you found your way back, Daddy!” Kenta hugged Kousuke for the millionth time that morning, overwhelmed with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke placed a loving kiss on his son’s forehead and cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you only kissing me? Kiss mommy, too.” Kenta encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Kenta. You can have all your daddy’s kisses.” Shin-Ae insisted.</p><p> </p><p>The child looked at his father once more and frowned at his lack of action. “Don’t you like mommy?”</p><p> </p><p>In response to his son’s question, Kousuke reached across and pulled Shin-Ae closer to him by ensnaring her wrist. He firmly held Kenta in his lap so as to not jostle him and firmly pressed a gentle kiss to Shin-Ae’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>When he pulled away he stared Shin-Ae dead in the eye. “I love her.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke watched with a keen eye as Shin-Ae’s complexion reddened in being flustered. She looked momentarily dazed and then stood up from her seat. “I’m going to use the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Father and son spectated as Shin-Ae borderline ran out of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy.” Kenta started.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke didn’t think he’d ever tire of hearing that title.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to stay here all the time now?” His eyes shone with optimism.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke’s face fell just a tiny bit. “I won’t be able to stay over here. I can visit, like I always do.”</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Kenta was confused by his father’s words. “But how come? You have to stay here. The mommy and the daddy are supposed to stay together.” The child reasoned. “And you said you loved mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke sighed at his predicament. “A long time ago, I did something that caused your mother to not be very happy with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Not very happy with him? “You made mommy sad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, yes, I did. I feel very bad about it and I want to make it up to her because I love your mother very, very much.”</p><p> </p><p>The child gasped. “I want you to make nice with mommy so you can stay over forever! So hurry!”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke felt invigorated by Kenta's enthusiasm of having him be a permanent fixture in the household.</p><p> </p><p>“But Kenta, I will need your help. Will you help me win your mother back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I will!” The child vigorously nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>In the bathroom, Shin-Ae was hurriedly splashing cold water on her face in effort to bring her temperature down.</p><p> </p><p>Damn him and his intense blue gaze. Damn him and his touch. Damn him and his ability to make her extremely flustered.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em>“I love her.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em>“I love her.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rekindling A Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persistent knocking on the front door roused Shin-Ae from her slumber. She pulled her pillow from over her eyes and glared at the digital clock on her night stand. It was almost eight in the morning. On a Sunday! Who was bothering her at this hour?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Better not be those Jehovah Witnesses!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled off the mattress and marched over to the front door to peer through the peephole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae ripped open the door and gave Kousuke the meanest look she could have mustered in her half awakened state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kousuke, what are you doing here?” She rubbed her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here.” The male presented a cup of coffee to her and stalked into her home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae took the cup and brought it to her lips. Hm. Still warm and just how she liked it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get ready. We leave in half an hour.” He announced and walked down to his son’s room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette took another long sip from her beverage and observed as Kousuke disappeared to find Kenta. Where were they going?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke stepped into Kenta’s room where the child was already stirring. Once the child caught sight of his father, the fatigue all but disappeared from his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy!!” Kenta called excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile graced Kousuke’s face in response to his son’s excitement to see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you sleep well, Kenta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Kenta stood upon his bed and jumped for his father to catch him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, daddy! You caught me!” Kenta babbled. ”I can’t do that with mommy because this one time she almost fell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She is much smaller than me, you know.” Kousuke explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and buried his face into his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come, let’s get you bathed and dressed.” Kousuke announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke waited for Kenta to undress and then they migrated to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m taking you and your mother out today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we going to do the plan, daddy? What is the plan to get you with mommy?” He closed his eyes to allow Kousuke to wash his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m carrying you both out on a picnic.” He revealed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow! With lots of food?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, with lots of food. And you know how much your mother loves to eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When she gets really yummy food she eats like this.” Kenta demonstrated by pretending to have food in his hand and taking big bites of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes, I’m very aware of how she eats her meals.”Kousuke remarked fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Kenta was finished with his bath, Kousuke exited and Shin-Ae waltzed in to prepare herself for the surprise outing Kousuke was taking her on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t take too long, all right?” Kousuke commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, yea.” Shin-Ae shut the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy! I want to wear the same colour as you!” He referred to the black turtleneck Kousuke was wearing. “I have one just like it!” He informed excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, son.” Kousuke migrated to the chest of drawers and sifted through the clothes. Aha! He found the piece of clothing in no time. He paired it off with a pair of blue jeans and walked back to the child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re gonna look like twins!” Kenta sang while putting on his clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And finally were his shoes. “What shoes would you like to wear, son?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm..” Kenta tapped his chin. He ran to his shoe rack. “I wanna wear these.” He pointed to his black and white slip on Vans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like these ones because they’re easy to put on.” Kenta hurriedly slipped his shoes on his feet and modelled them for his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excellent choice.” Kousuke nodded his head in approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you hungry, Kenta? We can eat before you leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I want to wait.” Kenta replied, voiced laced with determination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, daddy! Can I bring some toys?” Not waiting for an answer, the child made his way to his chest of toys and pulled out a frisbee and a baseball. Kenta rummaged deeper into the chest to finally fish out a blue draw-string bag to place his toys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he fit everything in, he placed the bag on his back and gave a thumbs up. “Okay, this is good!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The child skipped out of his room and down the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke followed behind and Shin-Ae stepped out of her bedroom. She had attired herself in a white turtleneck and black jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look! All of us are matching!!” Kenta excitedly exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Black and white! We’re like oreos!” Kenta tackled himself into his mother’s side. “You too, daddy! Hug her so we can make the oreo.” Kenta gave his father a knowing look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking his cue, Kousuke circled his arms around the brunette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seems as though we’re on the same wavelength.” Kousuke murmured, while fingering the material of her sweater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I overheard Kenta saying he wanted to wear his turtleneck, so I wanted to join in on the fun.” She replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready to leave?” Kousuke queried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke grabbed Shin-Ae with one hand and Kenta with his other. “Time to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The male felt Shin-Ae’s own hand wrap around his as well and he couldn't fight the smile that creeped it’s way on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio exited the apartment, locked up and made their way to the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s your ferrari, daddy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We won’t be using it today.” He retrieved his car keys from his pocket to unlock his black, M5 BMW Sedan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have another car?!” His son gasped in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have many.” Kousuke responded with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke helped his son into the car and fastened him into his carseat. “Are you thirsty, Kenta?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm. I’m parched.” Kenta mimicked his father’s vernacular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke jogged to the trunk and popped it open. A cooler and two fairly large baskets took up the majority of the space, leaving just enough room for one other object that lay there..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opened the cooler and fished out a juice box for his son and two bottles of water for Shin-Ae and himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Kousuke got what he needed, he slid into the driver’s seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here you are, Kenta.” He stuck the straw into the juicebox and handed it to his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooouuu!! Apple juice!” He thanked his father and began sucking on his straw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And water for you, madam.” Kousuke handed Shin-Ae a bottle and started the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, where are we going?” Shin-Ae asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going on a picnic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that sounds great! It’s been a while since I went on one of those.” Shin-Ae reminisced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are the ants going to run away with all of our food?” Kenta asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, son. The ants won't get our food.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car ride was filled with chatter from Shin-Ae, Kenta and Kousuke and before they knew it, they arrived at their destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family alighted and Kenta stretched his arms. “Wow!! Look at all that grass!! I wanna roll around in it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenta, no!” His mother warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke popped open the trunk and handed Kenta a fairly large blanket. “Are you able to carry this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea! I’m strong, like the Hulk!” The child assured his father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He removed the cooler next and handed it to Shin-Ae. Finally, he removed both baskets and closed the trunk down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a perfect spot near that large oak tree.” Kousuke pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta broke into a run down the concrete pathway  and threw himself under the shade of the tree, the folded blanket cushioning his fall. The child rolled around the grass, allowing the laminated cotton to unravel itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh. You know, whenever you’re around he rarely listens to me.” She sideyed the male.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Kousuke met her stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea, what’s up with that?” She grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe because now that there’s more than one male around, he’s challenging you.” Kousuke mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Shin-Ae retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is merely speculation.” Kousuke hummed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae and Kousuke met up with Kenta and spread the blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All three of them took place on the fabric and took in the scenery. The bright morning sun shone upon the other park goers and the breeze did extremely well at keeping them cool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time to eat.” Kousuke announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy, what did you bring?” Kenta crawled over curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I made sandwiches, fruit bowls, asian lettuce wraps-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lettuce wraps?” Kenta parrotted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, there’s chicken in them and I know how much you love chicken.” Kousuke enticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those sound good.” Shin-Ae voiced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I also prepared cheese and tomato tarts. And in here," He patted the second basket. “there’s snacks for you and your mother to eat to your heart’s content.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I eat the snacks first?” Kenta almost begged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s eat some food first, okay son?” Kousuke dug around the basket and pulled out disposable plates and filled them with two sandwiches each, as well as two of the tarts and one lettuce wrap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He distributed the plates to Kenta and Shin-Ae once he was done. “You’re both free to take as much as you like until you’ve had your fill. There’s plenty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both parties wasted no time digging into their meal in silence. “Kousuke! This is really good!” Shin-Ae complimented. It’s just a sandwich, but goddamn. Did everything this man make have to taste like a gourmet chef made it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta pulled an orange juice box out of the cooler and drank in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like some wine, Shin-Ae?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” She accepted, mid bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke poured some of the chilled alcohol into a plastic cup and handed it to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy, I wanna taste some!” Kenta voiced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, this is bad for you.” His mother denied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why are you drinking it?” He pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I’m an adult.” She stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner and finally took a sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke took his own sip from his cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy, you should make food more often.” Kenta was almost done with his plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you enjoying the food?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh huh! It's super duper delicious.” He bit into his lettuce wrap next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind you doing that, you know.” Shin-Ae added. “I could get used to this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the family was done eating, they placed their garbage into the rubbish bag Kousuke had brought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t think I forgot about you.” Kousuke started when he dug into the second picnic basket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh? What was Kousuke on about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled out a box of donuts and presented them to the brunette. “I believe I owed you donuts for the stunt I pulled with the ferrari?” He smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You remembered!” Shin-Ae beamed and accepted them from the male. She opened the box and bit into the sugary treat. ”Kenta, you want one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nuh uh.” He vigorously shook his head and then turned to Kousuke. “Daddy, can you play catch with me, please?” Kenta retrieved his baseball from his bag and held it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! Let’s go!" The dark haired male got up and dusted himself off while Kenta ran around excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yay!!” They both walked a few meters into the distance, Kenta throwing the ball to his father first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke easily caught the ball and threw it back to his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're really good at this, daddy!" Shin-Ae heard Kenta praise in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The female observed the interaction between the two of them, silently munching on her donut. She felt giddy, seeing Kousuke and Kenta enjoying each other's company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her carmine optics observed Kousuke beckoning their son closer to him, after a few more rounds of tossing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke was telling Kenta something and, of course, she couldn't make out a thing that was said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later she heard Kenta screeching a “For real?!“ in the distance and saw him speeding back to her place on the blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mommy!! Mommy!! Daddy says he has a surprise for me!!" The child hopped up and down in uncontained excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He does?" Shin-Ae herself was curious about what Kousuke had in store for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke jogged back to the car and popped open the trunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you think it is?" Shin-Ae asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe it's a new toy!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll have to get you a bigger toy chest if that's the case."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke retrieved an object from the vehicle and made his way back to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He unfolded the metal which revealed itself to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A scooter?!" Kenta ran onto the concrete walkway and inspected the gift.  "This is for me, daddy?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes,indeed. Why don't you try it out?" He held it upright for his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wasting no time, Kenta placed his right foot on the scooter and pushed off with his left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued down the pathway for a few more meters and then halted. "Daddy! Mommy, did you see?! I went like woosh!!!" He turned around and rode his way back up to his parents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can ride up and down the pathway, as long as you are within eyesight of your mother and I."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, I will!" Kenta complied excitedly and shot down the pathway once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke migrated to the blanket once more, but this time he placed himself closer to the object of his affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae didn't comment on his close proximity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you care for some more wine?" Kousuke offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't mind if I do." Shin-Ae allowed her cup to be filled once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, I haven't had the chance before but now is as good a time as ever. How has life been over the years?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmm. "Life has not been easy." Shin-Ae started. "It's had its ups and downs, but I survived."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you mind telling me about your past four years?" Kousuke queried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae took another sip of her wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, after I found out I was pregnant and I couldn't get into contact with you, I went about my life as usual." She paused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As you know, I was attending University at the time." Kousuke nodded in confirmation. She had refused to allow him to help aid her in tuition expenses, even though it would have been of no issue on his part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because of the pregnancy, I had to put my studies on pause."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke stared at her, waiting for her to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It took longer than expected. Getting back on track, that is. I waited until he was around nine months old to resume my studies. I gotta say, trying to attend school part time, while holding down a job and taking care of a baby was no easy task."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She downed the rest of her alcohol. "Thank God for my dad though. I have no idea what I would have done without him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eventually, I graduated around the time Kenta turned three. I won't lie; I felt extremely proud of myself. There were nights where I'd be so tired from work and I had assignments to complete, as well as taking care of a crying Kenta. Sometimes, I'd cry as well because I was so overwhelmed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke couldn't help but mentally berate himself while Shin-Ae explained herself. If only he had been around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was worth it though. Against all odds, I graduated." She grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cheers!" Kousuke raised his cup and Shin-Ae knocked her empty one with his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So your occupation is now..?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"An accountant."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Congratulations."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you." She hummed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke disposed of his cup and shifted so that he was side by side with the female.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And how about your friends? Do you spend time with them?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's been a while since I've hung out with them. Especially Rika. Work and Kenta takes up most of my time, but they understand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae felt Kousuke place a hand on her thigh, rubbing soothing circles on the covered flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May I ask about what your pregnancy was like with our son?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae blew away some hair that flew into her face. "The pregnancy was a breeze, honestly. Everything went swimmingly. Went to all of my appointments and nothing was amiss."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke nodded in understanding. That was good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Labor? Not so much. I felt like someone was using a jackhammer on my uterus. Or more so like I was being disemboweled. I remember begging my midwife to push, but she said I wasn't dilated enough."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae paused in her storytelling to observe her son; he had momentarily abandoned his scooter to pet a parkgoer's dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I also remember screaming bloody murder every time I felt a contraction. I was a complete mess." The brunette laughed at the distant memory. "My father was super worried, shouting at me from outside the room to do some breathing exercises. The hospital staff had to threaten him that if he didn't tone it down, he'd have to be escorted off the premises."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke didn't dare utter a word. He soaked up everything the brunette said like a sponge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not being able to take the pain anymore, I asked for an epidural. Let me tell you, that was a life saver. I didn't have to push until another two hours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae rummaged through the picnic basket and retrieved a croissant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When Kenta was ready to make his big entrance, that's when shit hit the fan." She took a bite. "Literally! I didn't know your bowels lose control during labor." She snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I began pushing, thinking I was doing something, until one of the nurses told me that I wasn't pushing but screaming instead, and that I was wasting energy." She took another bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was so pissed and fed up and I just wanted that baby out of me. I actually banged my head against the side rails of the bed." She finished off the pastry and swallowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And finally, Kenta was born. I remember my initial thought was 'Thank God it's out!' And when the doctor finally brought him up to let me see him and he was placed on my chest, I was like...How can someone so small give me so much hell?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae was looking at Kousuke now. "Sometimes I couldn't help but think, had you been around, would things have been easier?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven haired man took an arm and scooped her thighs over his own lap, effectively bringing their bodies closer to one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now that I am back, I won't back down." Kousuke voiced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope so."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's the truth." Kousuke solidified. "And I must warn you. I'll win you back." He boldly announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not some prize, you know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you are a prize in my eyes and I won't stop until I have you in my grasp." The male patted her knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae busied herself with looking out for Kenta once more and saw him a few meters into the distance, allowing another child to take a ride on his scooter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you like some strawberries?" Kousuke queried and Shin-Ae turned her head to see the fruit already in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure." She was about to take the bowl from his hand, but he pulled it out of her reach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you were giving them to me?" Shin-Ae was seriously confused now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Open your mouth. I'll feed them to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you serious?" She folded her arms. This man. Honestly!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very." He brought the fruit to her lips. "Now say ah!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not putting up much of a fight, she opened her mouth and allowed the male to feed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are they good?" Kousuke murmured, watching as he let another piece of the fruit slip past her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very."  She opened her mouth to accept another piece of the fruit from Kousuke's hand, but accidentally took his fingers into her mouth as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both parties froze at the contact. Shin-Ae slowly pulled away and allowed his fingers to slip away with a 'pop'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oops." Shin-Ae wiped her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Its fine." Kousuke pacified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Internally, Kousuke had to keep himself in check. The things that this woman did to him! He had to hold himself back, before he did something incredibly indecent in the eyes of the public.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke was about to take one of the fruit for himself but Shin-Ae stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, I want one more." Shin-Ae leaned forward and Kousuke delightedly fed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The male and female sit in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, until their son came towards them once more. Kenta hopped off of his scooter and hopped on the blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The child observed his parents' new position on the blanket and he threw himself at them in glee. "Daddy, mommy! I pet a puppy dog and I let a girl ride my scooter! She said she liked it, a lot!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can see that you're having a fun time, you're all sweaty." Shin-Ae commented, while searching for a napkin to wipe her son's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mommy. I want to take a picture with daddy." He mumbled while his face was being attacked by the tissue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, honey." Shin-Ae retrieved her phone from its place on the blanket and opened up her camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lemme get up." Shin-Ae tried to remove her legs from over Kousuke's lap but his hold tightened on her thighs. "Kousuke, I can't take a picture like this!" Shin-Ae rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can try."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta giggled at his father's behaviour. "You're so silly, daddy!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke finally allowed Shin-Ae to stand up and she crouched on the other side of the blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta rubbed himself against his father. "Okay, are you guys ready?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes." Kousuke replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta peeked at the expression his father was making and then looked at the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="italic">Snap!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, look!" Kenta chirped excitedly. "I made the same face as daddy." He pointed at the phone screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, Kenta mirrored his father's expression to the T. Both had a scowl on their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He looks like me when I have to poo." He mimicked the face once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't smile much when my picture is taken." Kousuke admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well when you take pictures with me, you have to smile like my mommy does." Kenta instructed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mommy, take a picture with me now." Kenta piped. Kousuke accepted the phone from Shin-Ae and observed the mother and son as they embraced each other and smiled at the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The male quickly snapped it and admired the final product.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta rushed over and saw the picture him and his mother made. "Look, mommy is really pretty, right daddy?" The child looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She is beautiful." Kousuke said without missing a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look! It's the girl I was riding my scooter with! Daddy, can I give her one of my juice boxes?" Kenta pleaded as a child, who appeared to be no older than six years of age, walked up the pathway with what appeared to be her father in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure you can, son."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta hurriedly rummaged through the cooler to collect the juice and waited for the family to walk by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Talia!" Kenta greeted her. "I have something for you." He grabbed her hand and handed her the juice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired girl smiled at the gift. "Wow!! Thanks Kenta! It's my favorite too! Apple."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your son, Kenta, is quite something." The brunet man, who Kousuke assumed to be Talia's father, remarked. "He called her over to play with him and he's quite the conversationalist. Talia is quite taken with him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae gave a gentle smile. Kenta always had a habit of making friends wherever he went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You and your wife are doing a fine job of raising him." Talia's father complimented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae felt Kousuke's arm around her waist  tugging her closer to his body. "Thank you. We try our hardest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae looked up at Kousuke's face; he had the satisfied expression of the cat that ate the canary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, we best be on our way now," The other male started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me, but would it be too much trouble to ask for you to take our picture?" Kousuke queried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, not at all." Talia's father obliged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come here, son." Kousuke lifted the child into his arms and handed the other man his cell, with the camera app already open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke placed his arm around Shin-Ae's middle once more and pulled her closer to his frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae wrapped her own arms around the male in a hug with her head resting on his chest and, finally, Kenta gave his best smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the photo was taken, the father and daughter bid their goodbyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I see the picture?" Shin-Ae queried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke gave her his phone without any complaints.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carmine pools scanned the screen and her face split into a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We look so good." She cooed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And your face even looks pleasant in this one, not the usual stick up your butt." Shin-Ae bit her tongue at the slip up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head snapped to Kenta, who looked at her and then his father in worry. "Daddy, you have a stick up your butt?!" The child placed his hands on either side of Kousuke's face. "Does it hurt? Do you have to visit the physician?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae tried to hold in her laughter, but failed. "Mommy! Why are you laughing? This is not funny. Daddy is probably hurting really bad." The child got visibly upset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, Kenta. I'm not hurting." He kissed his son's forehead. "Your mother was only teasing me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mommy, you could have made daddy very sad. You should kiss him to say sorry." The child wrapped his father in a hug and then gave his mother an expectant look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But Kenta, I was only joking." Shin-Ae made up an excuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is not a joke if it makes someone feel bad." Their son scolded her. "Kiss him!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae sighed after being reprimanded by the four year old.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Kousuke." Shin-Ae mumbled and beckoned him closer to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke eagerly hunched his form in order to be gifted a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae wasted no time in pressing a kiss to the male's cheek. "Happy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very." The father and son chimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another hour passed until it was decided for the three of them to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke carried them out to catch a movie and browse the mall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time the small family heading back home it was already sunset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mommy, I don't feel very good." Kenta complained from the back seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong, sweetheart?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhh..?" He scrunched his face up. "My tummy hurts really, really bad." He grabbed his stomach and hunched over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you think you want to vomit?" Shin-Ae asked worriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I dunno. My tummy feels like it's on fire!" He whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke finally pulled up to the apartment complex and hopped out of the car. He opened the back door and took Kenta out of his car seat and pulled him into his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll open the apartment door." Shin-Ae ran ahead of them, concerned mother mode fully activated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened the door and waited for Kousuke to walk in with Kenta in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want to use the bathroom?" Shin-Ae queried, trying to assess the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No..I just wanna lie down." He grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kousuke, can you go put him to lie down? I'll go get some water for him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The male nodded his head and carried his son to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke pulled off Kenta's shoes and helped the child undress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want to be covered up, son?" Kousuke asked worriedly, but the child's giggles caught him off guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you pulling a prank on us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, daddy. I am helping." Kenta replied. "Remember you wanted my help to get mommy to be happy with you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Realization dawned on Kousuke. "Now I see."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta hurriedly put on his pajamas and crawled under his sheets. "My tummy does hurt, but not a lot. I think I have gas. It gets like this before I have to fart." He giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae came into the room with some water. "Can you sit up?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhm!" Kenta sat up and accepted his water. He drank half the bottle, then gave it back to his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta then looked at his father. "Daddy, I don't want you to go. Please don't go." His azure optics glinted with worry. "Can you please stay tonight?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The child curled on his side and held his father's hand. "Mommy, can daddy please stay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke knew that his four year old son couldn't be that good of an actor. These were his genuine feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae glanced between Kenta and Kousuke, the latter looking extremely concerned for his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, he can stay the night." Shin-Ae consented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yay! Daddy, you can sleep with me." Kenta murmured softly, voice lulling as the events of the day began catching up with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is your stomach still hurting really bad, Kenta? Are you sure you don't want to use the toilet?" Shin-Ae's voice was still laced with worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhm. Mommy, I am sure. Can daddy read me a bedtime story this time?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae nodded her head and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm gonna go take a shower, okay?" Kenta nodded and pulled his favourite book from the night stand, while Shin-Ae exited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Max at Night!" Kenta exclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke took his place at Kenta's side and began his reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But the moon was nowhere to be seen." Kousuke stressed on the fifth word of the sentence for emphasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Max steps out into the starlit night. Goodnight,  Night. Says Max. Have you seen moon? But the night is dark and quiet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta was almost lulled to sleep by his father's gentle voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You read really good, daddy." Kenta mumbled, trying to fight his sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And there, full and brilliant in the sky….  Moon! Goodnight Max, whispers moon. And thank you very much for coming."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta drifted in and out of consciousness, struggling to hear the story he'd heard a million times before, to the very end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And sleepy, very sleepy he climbs the stairs to bed. Sleep tight, Max, says moon. But Max doesn't hear. Max is snoring, snoring, snoring, fast asleep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke closed the book shut and saw that Kenta was out like a light. The male pressed a kiss to his slumbering son's cheek and got up from the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae pushed her way into the room once more, fresh from her shower. She was attired  in white shorts and a black tank top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is he asleep?" Shin-Ae queried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. He's out like a light."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae walked up to the bed; she pressed a loving kiss to Kenta's cheek and muttered a silent goodnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both parents exited the room and Shin-Ae offered him a bundle of clothes that were in her arms. "You can use the shower, I put an extra towel in the bathroom." She walked down the hallway and turned in the direction of the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon further inspection of the clothes, Kousuke realized that those were his. Old pajama bottoms, a t-shirt and even...his drawers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He recalled a time when he had managed to convince Shin-Ae not to go home one night and spend her time at his place. She had looked so fetching in his clothes. Oh, was that a night to remember. He warmed at the memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, Kousuke emerged from the bathroom and walked into the living room. He joined Shin-Ae on the couch where she had an album in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want to see some pictures of Kenta over the years?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course." He shifted closer to her and she began turning the pages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This one was when he was a few days old." She pointed to a photograph of Kenta laying in a crib. "I was finally able to pry him away from my dad to get this shot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And this one." She pointed to the other page. "This was when he took his first ever steps! The timing was insane. I didn't even think I would have gotten it recorded but my dad was always ready with a camera." She smiled at the find memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke could feel the ecstatic energy that emanated from the photograph, Shin-Ae 's surprised face told an entire story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This was his first birthday." Shin-Ae yawned and leaned into Kousuke's side. The picture depicted Shin-Ae holding Kenta on her hip and the both of them holding up the number one on their fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I remember practicing really hard with him. Kenta, you're one! Kenta, you're one!" She recited while holding up her pointer finger. "It feels like just yesterday. He grew so quickly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing Kenta being depicted in his younger years felt so surreal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have some videos as well, but I believe my dad is in possession of them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm eager to see what they contain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And here." She pointed to one of the more recent pictures, it appeared to be taken on the same day of the picture frame she had hanging in this very living room. The first ever photograph he saw of Kenta and her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This was his first day of preschool." The picture depicted a crying Kenta latching himself onto Shin-Ae. "He didn't want me to leave him and I had to give him a pep talk. I tried my best to keep myself together because his crying broke my heart." She yawned again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm happy that you shared this with me." Kousuke whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhm. No problem." Shin-Ae muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke drifted his eyes shut and opened them once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found himself laying down on the couch and was pleasantly surprised to find Shin-Ae's body melded to his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her head rested quite comfortably on his chest and the body heat they shared was quite soothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not being able to help himself, he wrapped an arm around her and settled himself into a more comfortable position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't know how long he stayed like this, but he felt Shin-Ae stir in his embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae groggily shifted her head and stretched herself. She breathed a relax sigh and got herself more comfortable on the male.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?" Kousuke murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae nodded her head against his chest. "Mhm." She hummed. "Best sleep I had in a while actually."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke rubbed her head before she replied. "That's good to hear."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pregnant pause. And it finally hit her. She quickly raised her head off of the male and apologized. Still disoriented. Shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What time is it?" She yawned. Still so tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I haven't the slightest idea." The male responded. "It is still dark out, however."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hm..so that means it's about.. three or four in the morning. She was too tired to get off the couch and slip into bed, though..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette placed her head onto Kousuke's chest once more. Screw it, Kousuke was more comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy that he could spend more time on the couch with Shin-Ae, he hugged her tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slipped into a peaceful slumber once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Checkmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And now, we have arrived at the turning point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kousuke had sent a text to Shin-Ae twenty minutes ago, informing her that he was coming over to make lunch for her and Kenta. The brunette stared at the text that was sent almost thirty minutes ago and couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.</p><p> </p><p>She had finally given Kousuke her cell number a week prior and the male wasted no time in sending her "good morning" and "night" texts. He often queried about how her day was and what she was doing at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>She scrolled up a string of messages and arrived at the last text he sent the night before.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em>"Sweet dreams. I love you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was the second time he's told her that. Shin-Ae warmed as she re-read the text for the millionth time.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't 't know how much longer she could pretend his actions had no effect on her. Shin-Ae was fighting a losing battle.</p><p> </p><p>The female placed the phone on the bridge of her nose and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy! Are you sleepy?” Kenta queried from his spot on the floor. Her son had decided he'd color to occupy himself.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I was just thinking about your father.” She leaned forward on the couch, resting her forearms on her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! He should come here soon, right? I can’t wait to see what he cooks! His food is really, really yummy!” Kenta paused in his coloring to wiggle in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, the front door began knocking and Shin-Ae got up to answer it.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door to a face full of flowers.</p><p>The brunette blinked in confusion and looked up at Kousuke.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Shin-Ae.” Kousuke stepped inside of the apartment, but not before pressing a loving kiss to the side of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.” Shin-Ae accepted the flowers, which were carnations of a deep red color.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you..” She honestly didn't know what to say. This was so out of the blue. The female was stricken with even more surprise when Kousuke pulled out a box of chocolates he was hiding behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the occasion? Valentine’s day is already gone.” She quirked a brow.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke walked into the kitchen and placed the grocery bags which were hanging off his wrists, onto the countertop.</p><p> </p><p>“Does there need to be a special occasion for me to bring you gifts?” Kousuke queried.</p><p> </p><p>“No..I guess not.” Shin-Ae placed the flowers and chocolate on the kitchen table. She inspected the box after the shock wore off, she felt herself becoming giddy.</p><p> </p><p>“You got me Ferrero Rocher?!” Shin-Ae squealed excitedly, the gold packaging of the chocolates staring back at her.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae wasted no time in opening the clear packaging and choosing one from the row.</p><p> </p><p>“There are forty-eight of them in there, well, now forty-seven.” He announced while she munched on one of the treats.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke felt himself growing soft at Shin-Ae’s enjoyment of the confectionery. He remembered his first time purchasing that brand for her. She was torn between eating the entire box on the spot and saving the rest to savor.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy!” Kenta ran up to Kousuke and was lifted into his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Kenta.” Kousuke pressed a kiss to his son's cheek. “I was beginning to think you weren’t home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was colouring! I had to finish it.” The child pulled his father into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta observed his mother’s presents and looked at Kousuke.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you bring those for mommy?” He asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Kousuke replied just as quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You brought flowers, like on tv! The boy does it for the girl he loves!”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” Kousuke walked over to Shin-Ae; he took one of the chocolates from the box and presented it to his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Those are mommy’s. You have to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae smiled at her son. “It’s okay. Daddy got them for me, but it's okay to share.”</p><p> </p><p>That was music to the child’s ears. He thanked his father and opened the chocolate and popped it into his mouth. The four year old’s eyes sparkled as the flavor spread throughout his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s even nuts in here!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is hazelnut.” Kousuke input.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling exceptionally grateful, Shin-Ae got onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Kousuke’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Q-tip.” Her old nickname for him fell past her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke smiled at the mention of that term of endearment. “The pleasure is mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke put Kenta down and went back to the counter. “Today, I’ll be treating both of you to   some beef.” He made sure to look at his son to catch his expression and he was not disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and he jumped around his father. “Beef?! For real, daddy? The ‘xpensive meat?!” He shouted. “You brought it to cook for us?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have. It’s fresh as well.” He pulled out one of the tenderloins and unfolded it, giving Kenta a better look.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah!! It’s super red!”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke placed the meat back onto the counter and began snooping around the cupboards for the pots and pans.</p><p> </p><p>“I can get them for you.” Shin-Ae walked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. It’s fine.” If he wanted to get acquainted with the ins and outs of the household, he had to do some investigating on his own.</p><p> </p><p>After getting everything he needed, Kousuke removed the rest of his ingredients from the grocery bag.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be preparing filet mignon with veggie twice-baked red potatoes and green bean almondine on the side.” He informed the two.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to help!” Shin-Ae blurted before she could stop herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too! Me too!” Kenta raised his hand excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent.” Kousuke clapped his hands together. The family got to work in preparing their meal.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae retrieved the potatoes from the bag; she washed them, with the help of Kenta, and placed them into a bowl with olive oil.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really slippery!” Kenta commented while he was concentrating on coating his potato with the oil.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke busied himself with generously seasoning the three tenderloins. Once he was satisfied, he left them to marinate.</p><p> </p><p>“My, my Kenta! You’re working extra hard!” The male praised.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh! Food tastes better when you work extra hard for it!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s next?” Shin-Ae queried, after sprinkling the potatoes with salt and pepper.</p><p> </p><p>“We bake them and get started on the beans.”</p><p> </p><p>The trio spent the next half an hour preparing the rest of their meal and within ninety minutes their meal was ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! The food smells really good!" Kenta bounced in his seat, while waiting to be served.</p><p> </p><p>“Only because you helped, son!” Kousuke praised, while setting Kenta’s plate in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The man stood behind his son’s chair and cut the steak into seven slices for him. “This looks like plenty, I’m not sure you'll be able to eat it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, daddy!” Kenta assured. “I can eat it all, for sure!” The child insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, all right.” His father chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke moved on to Shin-Ae and presented her plate. Like he did for Kenta, he stood behind the female, ready to cut the steak for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I can cut it myself, you know.” Shin-Ae spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you can.” She felt his breath on her neck and she failed to suppress a shiver that snaked its way up her spine. He took up the knife and fork, slicing into the meat.</p><p> </p><p>“But..” His mouth was by her ear now, his words were but a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae felt her mouth go dry. Her head felt just a tiny bit lighter with his body in close proximity with hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Today, I want to serve you.” He pressed a quick kiss to her neck and retreated.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke took his own plate and sat down. He observed his son happily munching on his food, off in his own world.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you enjoying your food, son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! I love it!” He chewed on his potatoes, followed by a slice of his meat.</p><p> </p><p>The male turned to Shin-Ae and observed she had yet to touch her food. “Are you all right, Shin-Ae?”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae was snapped out of her stupor and looked at Kousuke.</p><p> </p><p>Damn him!</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, how did you learn how to cook?” Their son initiated conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I taught myself.” He replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hmph! Look at him, talking to Kenta as though he hadn't tried to seduce her just now!</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae’s hand gently placed itself on the column of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>The spot where Kousuke kissed her burned like a motherfucker.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae felt her self restraint dwindling. Kousuke was really trying her.</p><p> </p><p>The female took her fork, stabbed into her meat and took a bite out of it.</p><p> </p><p>This was some good ass steak.</p><p> </p><p class="italic center">~~~</p><p> </p><p>The family migrated to the living room once they were finished with their meal. Shin-Ae plopped herself onto the couch and Kousuke sat next to her. He stretched his arms above his head, then wrapped one around her shoulder when he was finished.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae looked at Kousuke with an expression of disbelief. “You did not just do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kousuke feigned innocence.</p><p> </p><p>“That was extremely corny. What the heck?” The brunette couldn’t hold in her laughter, her giggles persisted until her lungs gave out.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned into Kousuke’s side, trying to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Was what I did really that amusing?” Kousuke murmured.</p><p> </p><p>The television’s volume was increased by Kenta; his mother's laughter was probably interrupting his cartoons.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! What man in his thirties does that?!” She wiped her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was merely giving my arms a stretch and your shoulders were in the way.” He reasoned, while tugging her closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke had decided to throw caution to the wind and boldly stake his claim. He looked down at Shin-Ae where her head was comfortably resting on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep well last night?” Shin-Ae initiated conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“It was satisfactory.” He replied. “However, I sleep better when you’re in my arms. Our time on this very couch the week prior can attest to that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke felt Shin-Ae fisted his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>There he goes again!</p><p> </p><p>But..last week when they had fallen asleep on the couch together, she didn’t not like it. It had been so long since she’d gotten such a good rest, and the way he held her….</p><p> </p><p>She’d missed that so much.</p><p> </p><p>She had missed him even more.</p><p> </p><p>So many nights of thinking about him and if he was okay, yearning for his touch…</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae felt his thumb doing that thing it always did on her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>The female raised her head from Kousuke’s chest and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke’s hand grabbed hers after she uttered those words.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Those three words were all he had hoped for.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae nodded her head. “Yea. I think you’ve repented enough.” She gave him a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke was so happy he could just-</p><p> </p><p>The male cupped her face and placed a kiss on her lips. He didn’t know what came over himself, his body reacted faster than his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae became undone. Both hands gripped the front of his shirt to keep him in place, while she returned the kiss with just as much gusto.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke pulled away all too soon and Shin-Ae found herself chasing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as.. I would love to continue..” He said, between pecks Shin-Ae placed to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“In case you have forgotten, we have one other person in the room.” Kousuke gestured to their son, whose eyes were still fixed on the television screen, completely oblivious to his parent’s activities.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae felt herself blush at the realization. “Sorry.” She muttered sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke took Shin-Ae’s hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you give me another chance to make it right with you?” He caressed the back of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Standing by her decision to forgive him, Shin-Ae was willing to take the plunge again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Checkmate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final chapter, next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Conclusion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All good things must come to an end. P.S.. Coming down towards the end of the chapter it's rated M, so if you don't want your innocence revoked, please don't read past the line break I added in the chapter. Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahhh!” Kenta squealed in excitement as his father threw him up in the air once more and caught him.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke was delighted that he could provide this much entertainment for his son. His little giggles were music to his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, daddy! I wanna go again!” Kenta urged his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Kenta. Please, brace yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>In the kitchen, Shin-Ae was finishing up lunch but her mind was running to the events that had taken place earlier.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em>Some time earlier…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae answered her front door to reveal Kousuke and more things than she could count in his possession.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped aside for the male to come in and he put his things on the kitchen table, where Kousuke met his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy!” Kenta greeted in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, son.” Kousuke lifted him into a hug. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But daddy! Today is special, you know that, right?!” Kenta wiggled in his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do!” Kousuke acknowledged. “How could I ever forget?”</p><p> </p><p>He placed his son back onto the floor and turned to Shin-Ae with a bouquet of flowers in hand.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Shin-Ae.” He pressed a loving kiss to her lips, which she eagerly returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kousuke.” She pressed another kiss to his lips for good measure before accepting the red tulips.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, mommy is twenty today!” Kenta informed excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Kousuke stared at Shin-Ae with a smile. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh! You think I’m lying, daddy?” Kenta frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“No, son. You’re right. Your mother doesn’t look a day over twenty.” Kousuke pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenta, sweetheart, I’m not twenty, remember? I’m twenty-five today.” Shin-Ae reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yea!! ‘Cuz that’s more than twenty!”</p><p> </p><p>“I brought cake and ice cream, as well.” Kousuke informed.</p><p> </p><p>“Birthday cake?!” Kenta jumped around excitedly. “We have to sing happy birthday for mommy!”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta pulled his mother closer to the table and observed, as his father revealed the cake.</p><p> </p><p>“It has strawberries on it too?!” Kenta hopped in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It’s a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting.” Kousuke explained.</p><p> </p><p>“This cake is beautiful. I kind of don’t want to eat it.” Shin-Ae lamented while taking a picture of the pastry.</p><p>“I wanna sing the song for mommy, now!” Kenta announced.</p><p> </p><p>“All right, son.” Kousuke smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Father and son stood together, facing Shin-Ae as they got ready to sing the song.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, ready?” Kousuke looked at Kenta who nodded eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you..”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae’s cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. Hearing Kousuke’s deep voice, coupled with their son’s little one, singing for her was causing her to melt like a popsicle.</p><p> </p><p>This was too adorable!</p><p> </p><p>“Hip hip, hooray!” Kenta shouted. “Daddy, you have to cut the cake with mommy now!” He encouraged Kousuke.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke walked over to Shin-Ae and took her hand in his to cut the cake. Once the slice was cut, he took a fork which harbored some of the cake and fed it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it to your liking?”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae swallowed the piece. “It’s delicious!”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like some as well, Kenta?” Kousuke queried.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh! I wanna taste the red cake too!” He got more comfortable on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke presented his son with a slice of the treat and observed as the child wasted no time in ravaging the cake slice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get started on lunch now.” Shin-Ae announced, as she went over to the counter to continue prepping the food.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae felt Kousuke pressing his body against hers, effectively ensnaring her.</p><p> </p><p>“I would be more than happy to cook for you on your special day. You should be using this time to relax.” Kousuke murmured while pressing a kiss to her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I want to cook for my birthday. So, can you go play with Kenta while I get the food ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“No buts, Kousuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right.” Kousuke pulled away from her, just as Kenta ran up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! Let’s go play with my remote control car!” His son grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p class="italic">
  <em>Present…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally, lunch was ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys, lunch time!” Shin-Ae called.</p><p> </p><p>The female heard shuffling and a rush of feet and then Kenta’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! Hurry up! We have to eat. You’re moving too slow!” The child whined.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to wash our hands first, or did you forget, Kenta?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going without you!” Shin-Ae saw a blur of her son shooting past the kitchen and Kousuke following two beats behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were all washed up they settled themselves at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Lasagna!!” Kenta clapped his hands in joy.</p><p> </p><p>“It smells absolutely divine.” Kousuke complimented.</p><p> </p><p>“It tastes divine, too.” His son input, while anxiously nodding his head.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae gave Kenta a plate with his portion and a juice box to drink.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to drink, Kousuke?” She queried as she gave him his own plate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have water.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, you’re boring!” His son teased at his choice of drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Drinking water is healthy.” Kousuke explained to his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Orange juice is healthier!” The child took an extra long sip from his box to prove his point.</p><p> </p><p>The family sat in comfortable conversation, joking with one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy, your food is the bestest ever!” He ate the last of his lasagna. “Can I have more?”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke finished his own plate. “You don’t want any ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I forgot about the ice-cream! Mommy, I will eat lasagna later. I want ice-cream now, please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, you can have some. Kousuke, do you mind giving it to him? I’ll clear up the dishes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta followed his father to the freezer and watched as he removed two tubs of the ice-cream he had brought earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“There is cookies and cream, as well as chocolate. Which would you like?</p><p> </p><p>“I want it all!”</p><p> </p><p>“A mixture it is, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke scooped out a scoop of each flavour for his son into a plastic cup and then presented it to him. “Here you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, daddy!” The child wasted no time munching on his frozen treat while walking out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, can I have some ice-cream too?” Shin-Ae jokingly asked as she wrapped her arms around his middle.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, darling. Anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke scooped out chocolate ice cream for Shin-Ae and presented the cup to her.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was finished, he replaced both tubs into the freezer and retrieved his own treat from the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Both adults migrated to the living room and Kousuke dug into his cake.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, what’s that?” Kenta appeared at his side, his own ice-cream abandoned on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“White chocolate raspberry cheesecake. Have you ever tried it before?” Kenta shook his head. “Would you like to try some?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please!”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke took his fork and lifted it to his son’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta took his bite of the delice and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” Kousuke queried.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” The child rubbed his chin. “I dunno. Can I have another piece?”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke fed his son another bite without protest. “How about now?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenta smacked his mouth in contemplation. “Just a tiny bit more, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke fed Kenta another bite and then looked down at his cake. More than half the slice was gone.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Kenta once more and saw that he was already turning away.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke turned his head to Shin-Ae and she shook hers.</p><p> </p><p>“He played you like a fiddle.” She licked the ice-cream from her spoon.</p><p> </p><p>“May I have some of your ice-cream?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but only because I feel sorry about Kenta scamming you.” She brought the spoon to his mouth and watched as he ate the dessert.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke crawled closer to the female and stole a kiss from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?” She queried.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to kiss you.” He placed another kiss on her mouth.”Oh! That reminds me. I haven’t given you your present yet.”</p><p> </p><p>The tall male got off of the couch and rummaged through the bag where the bouquet had been.</p><p> </p><p>“Aha!” He walked back to Shin-Ae and presented it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Shin-Ae accepted it.</p><p> </p><p>Eager to see what Kouske had bought for her, she wasted no time in opening the gift bag.</p><p> </p><p>The female fished out a perfume box labelled “The Beat”.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a brand from Burberry. I had your tastes in mind while picking it out. Not too overpowering, it’s fresh and clear.”</p><p> </p><p>Curious of it's aroma, Shin-Ae decided to spritz some on her wrist and waft the scent to her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Hm... Kousuke was right. It was fresh. The scent, for lack of a better word, was evoking happiness from her. Oh! Now it dried down to a creamy...no! A powdery musky-floral aroma with a gentle spicy-wood touch, unique but humble.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Kousuke!” She sniffed her wrist again. “It’s perfect! Nothing like the cheap perfume I used to wear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad that you like it.” The male smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae put the bottle back into the gift bag and pulled him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke wrapped his arms around her in return, pulling her impossibly closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Shin-Ae and Kousuke were both ready for their night out. Kousuke had opted for a black turtleneck, coupled with a dark grey semi formal suit and matching pants; Shin-Ae dressed herself in a metallic grey knot, sleeveless sweater dress coupled with four and a half inch black heels.</p><p> </p><p>Kenta was attired in his Lightning Mcqueen pajamas, coupled with his Ben10 backpack and his black and white slip on Vans.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy! I’ve never seen you dressed like this!” He ran around his mother in circles before stopping in front of her once more. “You are like a model! I only see you in work clothes and, and in home clothes!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Kenta. You can thank your father for getting me to dress up like this.” She elbowed the older male.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy! You look the same like always!” He smiled.</p><p>“Thank you.” Kousuke didn’t know whether he should take that as a compliment or not.</p><p> </p><p>The family piled into Kousuke’s BMW and made way to Shin-Ae’s father’s house.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae, Kenta and Kousuke ascended the familiar apartment complex’s staircase and knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, Mr. Yoo answered the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandpa!!” Kenta tackled his grandfather’s legs in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, half pint!” Sim-Han greeted his grandson. “You good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh! I brought some toys my daddy got for me! They are in my bag! I’ll show you!” He bounced excitedly in place before running inside.</p><p> </p><p>Sim-Han pulled his daughter into a hug. “Happy Birthday again, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Papa.” Shin-Ae squeezed him tight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna make sure Kenta is properly situated, then we can leave, okay, Kousuke?’ The male nodded in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Once Shin-Ae disappeared inside, the silence between the two males became awkward. Well, it was for Kousuke. The last time he had encountered him, he had made him feel like a fool.</p><p> </p><p>Sim-Han finally sighed and made eye contact with the younger male. “I have come to terms with Shin-Ae allowing you back into her life and by extension Kenta’s.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a relief. He wanted no animosity between Shin-Ae’s father and himself because of his foolishness in the past.</p><p> </p><p>“I only have one thing to say. You better not screw this up.” He remarked sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t back down, Mr. Yoo.” Kousuke replied with absolute determination.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, good.” The older male clapped his palm on Kousuke’s shoulder with a smile. “I hope you have a wonderful evening.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae reappeared from inside and took her place next to Kousuke. “Bye, Papa! I’ll see you tomorrow!” She waved.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke and Shin-Ae hopped back into the vehicle and drove off. Kousuke’s hand sought hers, intertwining their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae relaxed in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, I have you all to myself.” He raised the back of her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear! How long have you been plotting this?” She gave him a sideways glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Many, many weeks.” He replied, while giving her hand a firm squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where are we going?” Shin-Ae queried. “You always had a habit of taking me out but always omitting where our destination was.”</p><p> </p><p>The male paused at a red light. “We’re going over to my place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” She quirked a brow as the male got the car moving once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Is there an issue?” He quickly turned his head in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re currently moving away from the city. Isn’t your place in the opposite direction?’’</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my apartment is. However, we’re going to my house.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a house?! Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since last year, perhaps? A little over a year.” He revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. And here I thought you would be living in that apartment forever.” She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to Kousuke’s house took another hour. Occasionally, during the journey, Kousuke would glance at his phone to ensure that they’d arrive in perfect timing for what he had in store.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Kousuke drove into a residential neighborhood and pulled up to a Mediterranian style house.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke alighted and helped an awe-struck Shin-Ae out of the car who was still in awe of the area.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! I haven't been here before, Kousuke!” Shin-Ae gasped, while the male guided her up to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“No other has, either.” He inserted the key into the door.</p><p> </p><p>A shiver ran up the female’s spine as the late evening breeze caressed her skin. “I prefer to come here alone.” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke slowly pushed open the front door to reveal the darkened interior of his home.</p><p> </p><p>“No one will find us here.” He guided her inside and locked the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like something a murderer says to his victim right before he gets them.” Shin-Ae murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I should have worded that better.” She felt his hand gently place itself on the small of her back to guide her through the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, something smells good in-” Shin-Ae felt her mouth drop at the scenery laid out before her; table set with white linen, a red rose situated in a vase, a candle lit in the middle of the table and a bottle of wine, chilling in ice.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke pulled the chair for Shin-Ae, allowing her to take her seat before doing the same for himself.</p><p> </p><p>The candle emitted enough light for the brunette to observe Kousuke’s face and a few feet to either side of her.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere delivered absolute intimacy.</p><p> </p><p>“Kousuke, isn’t it dangerous to have these candles burning so long?” Wait..he was at her place the majority of the day. How did he do all this?</p><p> </p><p>“I had my chef prepare everything for me. He left only minutes before we arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh. That makes sense.” The scent of the meal laid out before her caught her attention.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing that, Kousuke smiled. “Tonight, we are dining on bœuf bourguignon, paired with red burgundy.” He gestured to the chilled wine bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s meat.! She almost salivated at the aroma.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, dig in before it gets cold.” Kousuke invited while he finished pouring the wine into both their glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Not needing to be told twice, Shin-Ae brought some of the cuisine to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.” She blurted before clearing her throat. “Pardon my french.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke misinterpreted her reaction to the dish, he paused in his chewing.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything all right?” He wiped his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything is fine. I don't think I tasted beef this good.” She revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s because this meal took six hours to prepare.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Six?!” She munched on some vegetables. Damn, these are good!</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. You can’t and shouldn't rush savory, seared beef, and fork-tender vegetables, especially when they simmer in  a rich full-flavored sauce.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give that chef a raise.” She commented, before taking another bite of her meal.</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you, he is already well paid.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what caused you to buy a house?” Shin-Ae was curious about his reasoning.</p><p> </p><p>“What caused it indeed.” He repeated. “I suppose I wanted a change in scenery. The penthouse was becoming monotonous, I felt..trapped, for lack of a better word. So I decided to purchase a home away from it all. From my daily commute, from the same faces, from the familiarity.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae slowly nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I had even thought, if I would ever choose to settle down, perhaps I could have started a family here as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s reasonable.” She took a sip of her wine.</p><p> </p><p>“However, in the apartment or staying here, I find myself more susceptible to being lonely.” He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, with you loving to stick by yourself, it was only a matter of time.” She remarked. “I don’t mind coming over with Kenta if you’d like. Besides, he has to be familiar with where you live as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that.” The male smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The couple finished their meal and Kousuke switched on the lights, then blew out the candles.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s dessert prepared. Would you care to have some?” He queried while clearing the table of their finished dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you.” She watched as Kousuke disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with their dessert in hand.</p><p> </p><p>He took her hand and migrated to the living room ,then seated her on the, what looked to be, expensive sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on, lemme take these heels off. I’ve had enough of them.” Shin-Ae made quick work of unbuckling the offending straps, finally freeing her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” She sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“If your feet are sore, I can rub them for you.” He gave her the plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” She lifted her feet onto his lap. Kousuke wasted no time in massaging them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I don’t think I’ve seen these desserts in tiny form before.” Shin-Ae commented.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re mignardises.” He supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even going to try to pronounce that.” She placed a bite sized macaron into her mouth. “This is so delicious!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am most pleased that you’re enjoying yourself.” He switched feet.</p><p> </p><p>“What was Japan like?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was enjoyable. I immersed myself in its rich history. I was most intrigued by the mythology of how it was founded, tied to the sun goddess, Amaterasu, who sent one of her descendants to the island of Kyushu to unify the people.” He rambled.</p><p> </p><p>“I also took interest in their literature. The pieces that stood out to me were the novel ‘No Longer Human’ by Osamu Dazai, the poem ‘For The Tainted Sorrow’ by Chūya Nakahara and the short story ‘Rashōmon’ by Ryūnosuke Akutagawa. Unfortunately, all of them died quite young, Dazai having died by suicide.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae munched on another macaron, quite engrossed with Kousuke’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“While I visited Kyoto for awhile, taking time for myself and leisurely walking around took me to random, yet breathtaking scenery. Sometimes, I’d come  across processions with people dressed traditionally, singing and dancing or with floats.” He finished his ministrations. “Oh, and the food was absolutely amazing. I give it four and a half stars out of five.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not five?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everything is perfect.” He replied smoothly. Seeing that Shin-Ae was done with her plate he took it from her and rested it on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and took Shin-Ae’s hand. “Dance with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“With no music?” The brunette stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“That can be arranged.” Kousuke took the stereo remote that rested on the coffee table and hit the play button.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae wrapped her arms around the male while he placed his hands on her waist, both of them, gently swaying to the rhythm of The Ink Spts' ‘I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire’.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you enjoying the evening thus far?” Kousuke asked softly after a few minutes had passed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. Very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re now in your mid twenties.” Kousuke started. Shin-Ae noticed the slight increase in the male’s heart rate.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you see yourself in the next few years?” He queried.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. That was a strange question. Where did she see herself in the next few years? Shin-Ae was barely able to contemplate when Kousuke pulled away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Because...”</p><p> </p><p>His long fingers fished into his pocket to retrieve a black velvet box. The male placed himself onto one knee and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you as my wife.” The male felt breathless saying those words.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae’s eyes became as wide as saucers. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn’t know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have done this ages ago.” Kousuke found his voice once more.</p><p> </p><p>“And I would have rejected you.” Shin-Ae replied, finally easing her tension. “The time wasn’t right. I wasn’t ready. None of us were.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that could change tonight, if you’d allow it.” Kousuke gazed up at her, maintaining eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make mistakes and learn from them, build a legacy and perhaps, even give Kenta a brother or sister.”</p><p> </p><p>The male took a deep breath and exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette brought a hand up to her mouth and stared at the male. He was waiting for her answer and she was being overrun by so many emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke stared at her with bated breath, waiting. He felt like his heart was about to make his eardrums explode. He was deathly afraid of the box slipping out of his hand because of how sweaty his palms were becoming.</p><p> </p><p>The silence stretched on for what felt like an eternity.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae pulled her hand away from her face and her mouth finally formed an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"No?" Kousuke echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae rejected him?</p><p> </p><p>Why? Was it too soon? Did he press too hard? Did she change her mind about him?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Kousuke."</p><p> </p><p>The male was taken aback by her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>"You should see your face! I feel so bad now. I'm sorry, I was only kidding." She wiped her tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I'll marry you, Kousuke." Shin-Ae announced, presenting her left hand to him.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke hurriedly stood up and slid the ring on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, never do that again." He pulled her into his embrace. "I was sure I was about to go into cardiac arrest." He murmured into her hair. “That was absolutely the most nerve-wracking thing I have ever done. I need to sit down.” He pulled Shin-Ae back onto the couch with him, allowing her to straddle his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae smiled at the male and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And I, you.” He returned the gesture with gusto. Kousuke’s lips wandered to the column of her neck, pressing searing kisses to the flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae felt the hairs of her skin stand at the familiarity of the touch, causing a reaction to her most intimate area.</p><p> </p><p>“Kousuke..” She breathlessly whispered into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Shin-Ae’s voice adopt that husky tone did unspeakable things to him.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette felt a familiar hardness rubbing against her thigh and she pulled away to look at the male.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to make love to you.” Kousuke informed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then take me.”</p><p> </p><p>Not needing to be told twice, Kousuke guided Shin-Ae up a staircase and down the hallway of the second floor. He opened the last door on the right, revealing a cream colored bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke took his time helping Shin-Ae out of her dress as well as doing the honors of unclipping her bra. His azure optics greedily drunk in the nakedness of his fiancée. Supple breasts, creamy skin,  now all he has to do is get rid of that underwear.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male gently held her waist, his fingers lightly traced imaginary shapes on the exposed flesh, while his mouth nipped, tugged and teethed at Shin-Ae’s bare neck, surely leaving bruises in their wake.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae fiddled with the male’s belt buckle. “You’re not going to stand here and be the only one fully clothed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hardly protesting, Kousuke kicked off his shoes and discarded his clothes, save for his briefs.</p><p> </p><p>He ushered Shin-Ae over to the king sized bed and the female eagerly got on. She parted her thighs, allowing Kousuke sufficient room to make himself comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke’s mouth found Shin-Ae’s once more; his tongue prodded at the seam of her lips, begging for sanctuary and Shin-Ae eagerly granted it. The brunette cupped Kousuke, face both their tongues fought for dominance, but in the end, Kousuke came out on top.</p><p> </p><p>The raven haired male slid Shin-Ae’s pantiest to the side; he was pleasantly surprised by how slippery his fingers were already.</p><p> </p><p>“My, you’re so wet.” Kousuke remarked with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>He allowed his middle finger to tease her slit before allowing it to slip inside of her. A delicious mewl escaped her lips, but it turned into groan of frustration when he retracted it.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck, Kousuke?” Shin-Ae huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience.” He murmured, while he made quick work of discarding the offending garment from Shin-Ae.</p><p> </p><p>Perfect. He had an excellent view of her in all her glory.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke slipped his finger into her heat once more and placed his thumb on her clitoris for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>The stimulation caught Shin-Ae by surprise and she covered her mouth to silence her moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that.” Kousuke ordered. “I enjoyed them in the past and I certainly enjoy them now.” He flicked the bundle of nerves again and this time he was able to hear what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae’s skin became unbearably hot and she recognized the telltale signs of her oncoming orgasm; curling of her toes, the tension building on that metaphorical string. And now, she tipped over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at Kousuke with hooded eyes and spectated as he prepared to enter her. He always had an immense look of concentration when doing so.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough she welcomed the familiar intrusion. She heard him release a soft grunt once he was fully inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it alright if I move now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke placed his forearm on either side of the female's head, peppering her face with kisses.  “Less kissing, more moving.” Shin-Ae urged.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do both.” He began thrusting his hips against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. That's better.” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke plunged into the brunette with deep measured thrusts causing Shin-Ae to climax fot the second time that night.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke braced himself against Shin-Ae’s body, as he felt the onslaught of his own release. Her raspy, heavy breathing that was invading his ears, her hands deeply rooted into his hair, the undulation and gripping force her walls had on his member; it overstimulated him and it was too much for him to bear.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize.” Kousuke looked at her, unbelievably embarrassed.  “It’s just that, it's been so long and you felt very, very good... I couldn’t keep myself together.”</p><p> </p><p>Shin-Ae felt herself laugh at his mortification. “Hey, it's okay, Kousuke. You don’t have to feel embarrassed. I enjoyed it a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke gazed at his lover and noticed the sincerity in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“This will be one of our happy memories from here on out.” She remarked happily.</p><p> </p><p>Kousuke disconnected from Shin-Ae and pulled her to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“From here on out we’ll be having new beginnings.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It has been over a year since I've written smut. Please forgive me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I love to overindulge myself. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shin-Ae roused from her slumber and lazily stretched her tired limbs in hopes of flushing the fatigue out of her system. Her sprawling was cut short however, by the uncomfortable feeling of the remote pressing into her butt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette tried to remove the item but felt arms tightening around her waist in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t unhand me right now, it is of your own fault what happens next.” She heard Kousuke murmur into her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae turned herself around and threw a leg over the male’s hip. “Morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning.” Kousuke pulled her tighter. “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very.” She hummed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired male tilted his head and dragged lazy kisses along her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kousuke..” Shin-Ae breathily sighed in response to the stimulation. “..you cannot be wanting to have sex now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?” His fingers slipped under her vest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We did it three times already.” She pulled away from him before she got carried away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I want to start off on a good foot today.” His fingers teased her hair. “We’ll be swift.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know we can’t do that.” Kousuke hurriedly climbed over the female’s body, effectively trapping her between the mattress and his lean frame. “Two minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is up with you today?” Shin-Ae queried just before he pressed his lips to hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae’s hands wove their way into his dark tresses, caressing his scalp. Okay, maybe…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their kiss was interrupted by stirring outside of their door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae gave Kousuke a look that oozed ‘I told you so.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your two minutes are up.” Shin-Ae slipped away from the male and excited their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae’s eyes fell upon her eldest child with an armful of her youngest, running down the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenta..!” She called, her voice stern. The child paused and slowly turned around to face his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, mommy!” He greeted her happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many times have I told you not to run with your sister?” She sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His younger sibling wiggled in his arms, not liking that they stopped moving. “Ken!” The one year old grunted the variation of her brother’s name. “Gwo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, mommy? Kyoko likes to run. She likes to move extremely fast!” The seven year old held his sister closer to his chest and spun around very gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoko giggled at the movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae took Kyoko from her brother and pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks. “Good morning, my love!” She gushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mama!” The child greeted her mother happily. Kyoko’s attention was caught by the male that exited the bedroom and stretched for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dada!” Her tiny voice tinkered with joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke smiled and took his daughter into his arms. “Good morning, sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to her nose. “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave him a hug in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Kenta.” Kousuke greeted his son by placing a kiss on his forehead. “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea! I slept like a log. I can’t even remember what I dreamt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The family made their way to the kitchen where breakfast was prepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta was busy scarfing down his eggs until his father stepped in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenta, your food isn't running away. Take your time.” Kousuke lightly scolded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m hungry and this is the only way my hunger is satisfied.” He challenged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s bad manners.” Kousuke insisted. “And very unbecoming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very unbecoming.” The child snickered before properly eating his eggs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae scattered some cereal onto Kyoko’s tray, as well as presented the child with some yogurt. The toddler wasted no time in picking up her spoon to messily feed herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The child observed that her brother’s plate was empty and decided to right the injustice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ken!” She called for his attention and stretched her tiny arms in his direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older sibling smiled and ate some of the yogurt off of the spoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm! Yummy! Thank you, Kyoko!” He grinned at his sister. “You’re so nice!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy that her brother was fed, Kyoko moved to munching on her cereal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke and Shin-Ae observed the sibling exchange and smiled at one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, Kyoko trailed after her brother like a duckling. Being overridden by her cute demeanor, Kenta lifted the toddler by her waist and ran around the house with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoko, loving the attention, giggled with joy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually the boy and his sister found themselves on the living room floor, Kenta pulled out a lollipop from his pant pocket, unwrapped it placed it into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Kyoko‘s chubby little fingers, there was a biscuit her father gave her. She brought it to her mouth, licking and sucking on it, mimicking her brother and his lollipop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta patted his younger sibling’s head and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. Kyoko took the biscuit out of her  mouth and extended her hand to him, offering him her snack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that’s yours.” The child refused and placed his lollipop back into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta noticed that his sister’s eyes were trained on his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna taste my lollipop?” He asked, extracting the candy from his mouth once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The seven year old craned his neck to scope the vicinity, to ensure that their parents weren’t around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed the candy in front of her face. “You can give it a tiny lick, cuz mommy and daddy say you can’t have this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoko was delighted at the candy being placed in front of her. She always saw Ken indulging in the candies from time to time and wanted to taste it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger of the two opened her mouth and took the entire thing into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said a tiny lick!” Her brother whispered and pulled the stick out of her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sweet!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoko abandoned her biscuit and tried to take her brother’s lollipop instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Kyoko!” Kenta tried to fight her off, which wasn’t hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The child whined and tried her utmost hardest to get another taste of the sweetness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, ok!” Kenta sighed. He put the lollipop back into her mouth. “If I get into trouble this is all your fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyoko happily sucked on the candy until Kenta pulled it away once more. “Here.” He gave her the previously abandoned biscuit, which she happily accepted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta took notice of his father’s tablet on the couch. He quickly retrieved it and ran back to his sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna take some pictures, Kyoko?” He waved the tablet in front of her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenta walked behind the toddler and sat behind her, their new position allowing her to be situated between his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired child opened the camera app while Kyoko had her attention elsewhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, Kyo-Kyo, say cheese!” Kenta announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing the familiar command, the younger sibling smiled at the camera, allowing her brother to take the picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect!” Kenta praised. “You look so cute here!” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Kenta was finished with their makeshift photoshoot, their parents walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly have no idea where I put it..” Shin-Ae mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll turn up eventually.” Kousuke placated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both adults took a seat on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’re you guys doing, Kenta?” Shin-Ae queried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy, daddy! We were taking pictures!” Kenta shot from his place on the floor and handed his mother the tablet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly went back to his sister and pulled her into a hug, which was happily returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae opened up the gallery on the tablet and gasped. Kousuke moved closer to his wife to see what the photos contained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those two are absolutely adorable!” She cooed. The first picture was of Kenta sticking his tongue out while Kyoko was trying to feed him her biscuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kousuke felt himself grow soft at the portrait they made. Shin-Ae swiped the screen and this time Kenta was giving his sister a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She swiped again and this time, Kyoko was the one giving their son a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re so precious.” Kousuke hummed while securing an arm around Shin-Ae’s waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shin-Ae swiped again on the tablet, this time the picture was of both of  them smiling brightly into the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My heart can’t take anymore of this.” The brunette rested a hand on her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Having one more couldn’t hurt.” Kousuke found himself saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Shin-Ae raised an eyebrow at him. “Carrying another one of your kids for nine months won’t be easy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette’s scarlet optics observed the picture of her beloved children on the screen. Their inky black hair, baby blue eyes, Kousuke’s nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None of our kids take after me.” Shin-Ae lamented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All the more reason to try for one more, maybe they'll be in your likeness.” He pressed a kiss on the side of her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.” She returned the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That will be all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>